Omnicons
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: What if Tails plane is a transformer that he didn't know about it and yet they have uncover the secret that belong to the Ancient. Yet they have stumble upon an unknown relic that only connection to Tails and they even met more Robot from another world or another dimension. Can Team Sonic can uncover the secret of the Omni-Bots? Or getting worst by the minutes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and SEGA and Transformer.**

**I love Transformer since I was a kid in my time and I decide to make a Transformer in crossover for the first time to make another crossover event. So I'd decide to use Sonic Boom, that I love it, but only few episodes that I like and yes it is very interesting. So I decide to make a story about Sonic and Transformer and the only Transformer is Transformer Prime series. So anyway, I'd hope you enjoy this chapter that captivates your likeness.**

Prologue:

Time period: past  
Location: Cybertorn  
Sector: Unknown  
Year: Millions years ago

Cybertorn, home of the robotic race known as Cybertornians classified known as Transformer who live longest than any alien race that spending across the entire galaxies. Until there is a war between two nation, one they called Autobots and the other were known as Decepticons was led by the two greatest leaders of all Cybertorn are: Optimus Prime and Megatron.

Ad the war continually raging on in forever nonstop throughout the entire century, that the war was indeed a heavy lost, when many Cybertornians lose their life to protect Cybertorn or die protect their home that half of the population are nearly toward the end of their own extinction since the war is still raging on, when there is a huge battle at the Capital City when thing are not looking so good for the Autobots when all of them are keep on firing and firing with many lasers and blaster to hold them off, hoping they'd successive the mission from Prime order. Yet inside is not looking so good at all, when all Autobots are continually to fire upon them.

"We can't hold on much longer!" cried out from the Autobots, who quickly duck and cover.

"You have too, soldiers!" cried out from another one, "We can't allow the Decepticons heading toward the main central! Just keep on firing and protect as long Optimus Prime told us so."

"Will ya, just shut up for once in ya life?" said Autobot in different accent in red and grey colour with blue optic colour and continually firing at them with heavy ammunition with heavy firepower. "Just keep firing from our commander order from what Prime said!"

"Yes sir!" both of them respond and acknowledge on their captain and weapon specialise Ironhide, when two Autobots quickly return fire at those Decepticons when they shoot at them with luminous blue beam at them.

The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons that lasting for a very long time since one of them declare and make a tribe, a cultural that will forever haunt since. Most of them were killed by a cybernetic plague called rust germ common known as the most dangerous germ that's ever live, cosmic rust and there's more, a small but dangerous and above all; vermin that's ever live on Cybertron: Scarplets, and they are very dangerous to eat any metal including living-metal as well. Those two are the most dangerous to them all, yet, the battle is still raging on and total ignore the way of dangerous, knowing it's still existence.

Many Autobots are continually fire at them from the entrance and few of them are in the main hall, yet they're job is too protect Optimus and his teams, hoping the mission is well successive before the enemy will get their hands of them. Hoping they will enough time before Optimus finish his important mission, if they can handle them.

"There's too many of them!" cried one from an Autobots, while firing at them.

"You have too," said an Autobots who is larger than few Autobots in wild green colour like a pepper pot with a Cy-gar on his mouth, while firing at them with heavy weapon with twin-rotation weapons that keep spinning. "You have to buy some time when Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion are complete their mission."

"If Primus said it would," said another Autobots in blue and silver who happen to be a female-Cybertornians with blue optic colour, when she's firing at them with her pistol gun. "If our big guy can get them off the planet for good, otherwise its bad news for us, if they can get their hands of them."

"Any new on the Wreckers?" Ironhide said to them, while firing at them. At least he manage to hit five of them of course.

"They're manage to hold off quite a lots of those Decepti-punks since they took care of them in the communication tower and protecting the main weapon depo as well," Hound said to him, while keep firing. "At least that was Ultra Magnus said to me while ago, while he's commandeering the Wreckers!"

"Well," Ironhide said while firing at them. "Let's hope that our Primes did a good job to make sure they're escape before its too late!"

As the Autobots continually firing at them and yet most of them were shot and kill at the same time. Knowing it is their job is to protect the Primes and protecting them to make sure that they will escape the planets, to make sure that their mission is complete before the Decepticons get their hands of them, including Megatron as well. Can they hold them off, before the Primes complete their mission, before it's too late?

* * *

Few Autobots are in the emergency escape craft room, where the Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime who have red, white and blue colour on him with blue optics colour. He was once an achieves in the Hall of Icon Record named Orion Pax, before he met Megatron before the struggle take place on him when he became the leader of the Decepticons along with few follower as well. Yet Prime wasn't alone. There is another Autobots who is one among the 13th Primes name Alpha Trion, who have magnolia purple and white colour with blue optics as well with long silver white beard. He was also known as Stage of Wisdom as one of the Wisest Autobots, he too fought against the Chaos Bringer, millions ago before many more Cybertornian comes along and yet he become the Sage of Wisdom with his enquire famous weapons – The Quill, so that he can write down anything from his own knowledgeable words since he remembers the Last 13 – The Arisen from his prophecy before his spark into Primus' core, the creator of all Transformer.

Optimus and Alpha, both of them are in the emergency escape craft room along with few Autobots are pressing down on the control panel in holographic display including few doc-bots as well to check on their vital system to sure they're ready before the Primes make their move to allow them to escape. To make sure that the Decepticons can't get their hand on them from what Alpha Trion said to them, if the legend was real of course, but Alpha Trion know what power lies within them.

Optimus Prime looks at those six pods and see them inside of them in confirm status lock since he told them about Megatron plan to use them; of course, they're understand from what the Prime said. when he speak to one of the Scientist-bot, Preceptor in red, cyan blue with white and black helmet with blue optic as well with long pol-like sticks that's attach on his right shoulder plate.

"How are they, Preceptor?" he said to him in leader motional voice in act of heroism as he speak to the member of the scientist.

"They're stable," he said to him and respond to him. "So far, they're endure stasis lock to make sure they won't feel a thing since we implant them so that they won't use their full power with the help from Ratchet and the others of course."

"I'd also check their vital and Energon system on all of them each," said a Medical-bot Ratchet in red and orange colour with blue optic as well. "So far, it's return to normal since the moment we bought them here to endure them."

"We can't allow the Decepticons get their hands on them," said Alpha Trion in his wisdom voice, knowing he is very wise and one of the Prime as well. "I know their power are equal to close rank as me and my brothers and sister, but they merge as one, it beyond of all Primes."

"I understand we have no choice to move them, Alpha Trion," said Optimus Prime, knowing he was chosen with the Matrix of Leadership since he bestow upon it by the Primes who choice him. "Knowing their power is unlimited since you told me about them during the birth of Primes."

"It's all my fault from what Prima Prime said to me while ago," Alpha Trion and remember what happened in the past when he remembers those words from Prima, the leader of the Primes, "including Vector Prime as well. They were both right from what I know about them, their power are highly unstoppable, yet they can't control themselves since the moment Primus give life on them and give us a warning about them and we indeed look after them and made good ally with fellow Cybertornians race. Yet their power are highly unstoppable that we try to calm down, but thanks to Prima and Vector and of course Solus as well, including Megatronus."

"I know they're power is complex on them," Optimus Prime understand from what his old mentor said. "I remember them at the Citadel when they told me about the past and yet the story was too horror from what I make of it."

"We manage to seduce them all, since you told us about them," said Preceptor, who hear everything. "With Ratchet and his teams were managing to place something inside from them so that they won't go berserk."

Another Autobots who happen to be a yellow and black colour, the smallest of the Autobots name Bumblebee as he approaches them and seeing them inside the main separate capsule, knowing he is a member of the Scout to fellow on Optimus and the others. He looks at one of them, knowing he remember talking them in collective wisdom in knowledge since Bumblebee talk to one of them.

"I'm sure going to miss him," he said, when he look at one of them. "Knowing his story is highly incredible."

"We will recover them after the war is ending or not," Optimus promise him. "I'm sure they will be safe as long we will separate them."

"I know their power is real," Bumblebee said to him, "yet their power are close equal of the Primes, but when they merge it will be problem on them."

"Indeed, my youngest Autobots," Alpha Trion agree on him, as he approach him and said to him continually. "I know their story is unreal, they are the last collective wisdom like I'd do. I'm sure we will rescue them before the war is over."

Bumbleebee smile at the Sage of Wisdom, knowing Alpha Trion is a Prime and very true friends as well and the mentor of Optimus Prime as well in wiser advance, knowing that Alpha Trion is one of the Primes – the third born Primus' children, when suddenly a shock comes along,

"_Primes!"_ Ironhide cried out from the commutation call when the others heard his yelling voice.

"Go ahead, Ironhide," Optimus respond to him.

"_We're taken serious heavy firepower around here,"_ Ironhide quickly said to him in communication cannel. And yet making so much noise as well. _"The Decepticons were almost breaking in. And also – oh boy, things are getting worst when they bought the big gun around here!"_

"Hold on while you can before we can lift them off," Optimus said to them.

"_I don't think so!"_ Ironhide said. _"Prime, listen to me, if you success the mission, I'd hope for Primus sake that all of them will escape Cybertron. I hope all of them will be okay."_

"Understood, old friend," Optimus acknowledge him. "Just buy some time before the mission is complete."

"_Will do, Prime," _Ironhide quickly acknowledge him. _"We can hold off them as look as you can! Ironhide out," _until he switch off the communication channel, so that he and the rest of few Autobots can them off.

Alpha Trion is getting worry for a second, knowing this is very bad from what he learn today when he quickly ask Preceptor, "How long do you think it ready to lift off?"

"It take time before we can success it." Preceptor quickly replied to him until a loud, thumping noise take place on them that cause nearly a shock and almost nearly losing their balance.

"Sound like they're already here," said Bumblebee, knowing this is bad.

"Activate the shield on the main hatch," Alpha Trion quickly said to one of the Autobots, and see one of them press the switch on the control panel when the shield is now activating now from the main secure door. "That would hold it for a little longer," he said. "If from what Ironhide said it would, this could be the end of us, when they will get their hand of them."

"I understand from what you said," Optimus agree on him. "Preceptor?"

"It still take time," he quickly said. "I don't know we were almost finishing the last statement check, I know it take time to secure it."

"Preceptor," again Prime said to him.

"If we can have enough power of them so that we can transport them toward an unknown planet in any system that's close or not so that we can use their magnetic signature to find them," Preceptor continually said to him, knowing he is the main scientist after all.

"Preceptor," Prime again said to him.

"Technically we can isolate the coordinate in each or same planet from what we can pinpoint their location so that we can bypass and shielding from the Decepticons seeker or Soundwave's each location motive," Preceptor keep on saying to them. "I think we can-"

"Preceptor!" Ratchet yell out to him. "Prime want to say before you use your common knowledge. Right now, we're in the middle of the war, for Primus' sake."

"Oh right," Preceptor understand the logic what happen. "Anyway, what were you going to say?"

"Preceptor," Optimus Prime said to him in deep remote calm without getting involve on him, "is there a possible solution to transport them without blasting off from here?"

Preceptor is taking a few second, knowing from what Optimus said about transport in different world, knowing Optimus and Alpha is a Prime of course. But Optimus on the other hand that his plan could be success or not. But this plan from what he said, could turn the table to save them before the enemy get their hand of them.

"It possible," he said to him, knowing the idea is very catchy from what Optimus said. "If we could safety transport them into a safer distance so that the Decepticons won't find them in every system or planet. We maybe have got less chance to transport them from your said. But it's going to take time before its too late."

"Make it quick, old friend," Prime said to him. "If not," he look at those pods and see them inside in total stasis, "the Decepticons will get their hand on them, if Megatron control them all."

"That won't happen, Optimus," Alpha said to him, knowing he is a mentor to him and one of the Prime as well. "Megatron may can control them, but only the Pure One can allow to control them from my brother said to me."

"What's the Pure One?" Bumblebee said to him.

"The Pure One that only the one who have the spark of righteous and wisdom so that they will obey to the Pure One without question," Alpha explain to him. "They will obey the one who have Pure from whoever saw one of them, they will obey to one chosen for become the Pure."

"Whoa," Bumblebee is very surprise from what Alpha Trion said. The Pure One, the one who can control them all, like supreme commander or something from his logic said inside his data-chip so that he won't remember from what Alpha Trion said. Until a powerful impact that cause a chain reaction that coming from the main blast proof-door.

"_Prime!"_ Ironhide said to him on the communication channel. _"They're in. You must get them off, now, before it's too late!"_

"Understood, Ironhide," Optimus acknowledge him, when he quickly switches off the communication channel.

"We can't make a safety measure, but if we can spend enough time to keep them safe," Preceptor make an urge to him.

"Then do it, now," Optimus order him to do. "And hurry before the Decepitcons will coming closer toward the barrier in no time."

"Understood," Preceptor quickly acknowledge him, so that he and his teams are doing what they can to make they're safe inside the transports, when another and powerful bang that coming from the main door. They're here already.

"May Primus to forgive us make to sure they will functional to live," Ratchet mumbling out from his own mouth about Primus the creator of all Transformer race. While he's checking on their system and everything is well in check in hand along with Red Alert, First Aid, Medic and of course a female Medic-bot name Minerva are checking their system is still in running.

Bumblebee look at them inside their separate pods and see them are in confirm stasis. Knowing their power is unlimited, but he remembers from what Alpha Trion said, only the Pure One can control. He pictures Optimus could control and ending the war so quickly, but Optimus is wise enough that he know that their power are stronger than a Prime itself since they will merge as one.

As more banging sound that coming from the main barrier door, knowing their shielding will hold them off as long they can. If they can buy some time before the enemy will get their hand of them. Optimus got out his weapons already and so is Bumblebee too. Alpha Trion while stand, knowing he too don't have single weapons, while his job is to protect them at all cost. Sure, he and his brothers and sister defeated Unicorn, the Chaos Bringer. But this is a real war between two nations against their own fellow kind. Now the war is begun already, yet he knows what Megatron is after since the moment he stood in the Council of Chamber.

This battle he witness is a bloodshed and see many follow Autobots who died and bravery against the Decepticons.

While the Medic-bots and Preceptor are doing what they'd can to make sure all of them are stay secure. Until the burst comes with massive explosion when few Decepticons are emerge out from the smoke with weapons on them.

"Give us those six of them, so that we will deliver to Megatron!" one of them demand and threat to them with lock and loading weapon, ready to fire upon.

Can the Autobots can stop those Decepeticon before they will get their hands on them? Will they succeed this time? Alternatively, its curtain for them. Can Optimus and his fellow Autobots will successive the mission?

When Optimus lock his weapons and ready to fight and protecting them at all cost.

* * *

**This is only the beginning in that chapter. Yet this is just a prologue of the event.**

**Don't judge on my writing, look at my profile, thank you and another chapter is coming now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Boom and SEGA and Transformer.**

**That is chapter 1 of the event. I hope that captivates your likeness. And furthermore enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1: Getting a New Plane

Time period: Now  
Location: Mobius  
Sector: Solar Region  
Year: Present

On the other side of the world, there is a planet with excellent clear sea blue along with clear, smooth brown colour that combine with clear green colour with misty white that surrounding the planet is known as Mobius, third system from the solar region. Deep down on the planet there is life, in fact two separate species that's living on the planet were known as human and the other one who happen to be an animal-morphism race were known as Mobian. They'd both live on the same time for over thousand years, until there is a problem since what happened in the past, including the rise and fallen of the Ancient.

The planet seem perfectly okay, since there is nothing goes wrong since what happened what happened in the past was indeed very complex since what happen. Yet their recorded and their history is now become legend of myth. Except when they pass down to remember what happened in the past to learn their mistake and their error since their descendants take place and never do their ancestors did in the past, knowing the Ancient and complex have no effort on them at all. Except there is a small – but minor battle between good and evil since what happen on the planet Mobius, when brave heroes emerge out and stop the coming threat that involve Mobius for taking over the planet for good.

A battle between good and evil won't last for long, knowing the threat between the two of them is getting a whole lots worst since then.

Deep further down toward the planet atmosphere, there is a perfect village made from wood, stones and hey to form a local villages to make sure it is well secure where many Mobian are now living together in peace and harmony since there is no threat at all – well lots what happen since what happen against countless battle since what happened when there heroes have arrive and stop them for good and cheer them on. Knowing they don't like evil for destroying their home since their ancestor built many years and yet it does have a name since it was once, long ago, before they'd forget to rename the village since what happened in the past was truly unforgettable since then. Yet it have been deciding and official a name of the village is now called, Hedgehog Village.

Hedgehog Village is now an official name and fully declare by one Mobian who happen to be the descendant from one single Mobian who happened to be a greedy bank manager and yet his descendant have redeem from his mistake since then and redubbed the village name into Hedgehog Village and it is an official since then. Now the Mobian are now enjoying living with their new name, but still there is trouble since what happened for the time being, while the heroes of the villages stop them for good. Yet, not just the village, but the outside of village as well, since their heroes fought against something who twice as powerful since they encounter him and boy its took a lot of effort to sort him for good before he resizes controlled the planet once more.

Now that threat is now gone for good, knowing Team Heroes are superior from the entire village, yet they do have a name besides called Team Heroes, they are now forever called: Team Sonic and Friends.

So that Sonic and friends will never failed. Until there is a greater threat that involve on them. And yet they have no idea what lurking underneath their home planet.

* * *

One of the Mobian is heading toward the local area in Seaside Coast location with brown and round wooden hut with a two-layer straw roof and a metal cap on top and around the walls are rectangular windows with blinds and two front doors and yet behind the house that it have a windmill on the roof and a waterwheel on the side, that latter which it driven by a small creek and also its own a water tank that connected to the house with a small pipe.

In fact one of the Mobian who appearance to be a Mobian-Hedgehog, male, young who appear to be a teenagers with blue fur, peach muzzle, green eyes, with shorter and messier with cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from the top and lower quill with brown neckerchief, white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers with white cuffs, grey soles and rectangular gold buckles on top and lasting he got sports tape wrapped around palms of his gloves, heels of his sneakers to reinforce and lower forearms and legs and also with a single communicator on his right arm and that Mobian who none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic is quickly rushing toward one of his close friend that he known him for very long time since then. When he quickly 'barge' in and said to his greatest and close like brother when he said to him.

"Morning Tails," Sonic said to him, who happened to be a 8 years old Mobian-Fox with yellow and white with blue eyes with brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature that Tails got twin tails behind and also with white medium-long gloves with no cuffs and wearing red sneaker with white toes and cuffs with white sport tape wrapped around the middle and he too is carrying a communicator. Yet Sonic look at him in site depress when he's sitting in a green couch with modernized closet. "Tails, what wrong buddy?"

Sonic approach like something is not right on him, knowing the two of them are very close friends and brothers to them since the entire adventure they'd been though.

"Oh," Tails finally snap out from his long depressing when he look at him, "hey Sonic. I didn't see you coming in."

"That's okay, little buddy," Sonic said to him. "Anyway, any idea what's wrong with you? You acting really strange since what happened – besides the sidekick event of course. So, tell me what wrong, Tails?"

Tails have no choice to come clean when he said to him. "The thing is Sonic. You remember when I crush the plane down into the iceberg ocean floor?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic never forget what happen on that day, when he fired Tails, that he's only wanting to protect him, knowing he is only just a kid – a child since he know him. Until he come up an event called Sidekick Apprentice, until both he and Tails make thing up, until their sworn enemy think he was 'only' to be Sonic's apprentice, but he just want to stop that's all. Yet he remember correctly that the plane have somehow drown in the bottom of the ocean and boy, he won't do that again since the ice-lake have complete frozen ever since. And yet Tails is the only pilot to fly. "What about it?"

"Well, for start, I check every money in my 'personal protection safe'," Tails replied to him without saying it.

"You mean your piggybank," Sonic said to him, when he look at the table and see clear, shiny pink piggybank, when Tails glare at him. "Hey, I didn't tell Amy and the others, okay? Its just me and you are the only one who knows about it."

"Thanks," said Tails. "Anyway, I was checking to see how much so that I can buy a new plane, and yet," he look at the table and see he don't have enough. "I don't have enough money to buy a plane."

"That's odd," Sonic said to him. "I'd recheck your money safe to make sure you got correct amount of money. And yet, you got very few left. Did you buy something from your workshop?"

"No," Tails refuse from what Sonic from his utmost disgust. "I'm saving something else like something fresh out from the market or saving my insurance to my house secure, you know what taxes like."

"You're telling me," Sonic couldn't agree on that since what happened about paying in rent taxes. "Anyway, I was wonder who's knows about your personal safe, that's the mystery," yet he picture it either Eggman or someone knows about Tails' piggybank, until he quickly shaken his head. "Besides, you get enough money for getting a new plane. Have you check the shop that sell plane?"

"I did," Tails replied. "And it cost more from what I think about it."

Until Sonic is making a gulping noise that invisible that something he eat, yet he can imagine and picture inside his head the cost of the plane, yet higher beyond the house or hut from what he's think about it.

"This is bad," Sonic said out.

"You're telling me," said Tails. "I mean, I spend most of my time, trying to find a new plane and yet all of them cost a lots, and I'd only got 45 Mobilus cent left – yet it was originally 150 Mobilus left, but where on Mobius in Chaos sake getting another plane? I mean I could sold my house or my workshop for getting a new plane and yet where I can place it somewhere place to dry so that I won't make a fry and cause damage or rusting in the rain and-" he quickly shivering from his phobia, "lightning and thunder."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something," Sonic said to him. "Otherwise we won't fly or travel toward – I don't know, something far from the sea and ocean."

"I could chop and donate my tail," Tails sarcastically think he could have his tails chop off and give it to the local 'charity' and thinking one of them will wear it as a neck scarf.

"That no, I'd refuse to allow that part," Sonic objective that word, knowing it will cause a major loss on Tails, otherwise he'll goes by the name Miles Prower, his full name. "And I know it is a sarcastic from what you said to me and no, I cannot allow your tail to be chop and sell it."

"Face it, Sonic," Tails said to him. "I need a new plane and yet I don't know where I can it so that I can sell for cheap and less so that I won't lose my money and I need some as well that my tax paying is due in 3 weeks times."

"I'll rustle and give to you, later, that I promise to make sure that you hut is well secure," Sonic said to him as a promise. Until he got an idea that coming up inside his head. "Hang on a minutes," he smile out.

"What?" Tails said to him. "What? What is it, Sonic?"

"I'd just remember something couple while ago, during my usual morning running from the outer village, I'd notice something and yet, I think I know where you can buy a plane that is very cheap. Come on, let's do some shopping."

"You sounded like Amy, the way you said about shopping," said Tails.

"Well, Amy want me and carrying her shopping and the way she said out," Sonic replied to him, knowing he and Amy are very but less close since then. "Anyway, bring your moneys Tails. I know just the place where you can find it."

* * *

Sonic and Tails have found a place – well, actually it was Sonic who the one who found a place since he keep on running in forever nonstop, when they stumble upon when both hero look up at the sign and said in dull and oily-kind of colour in murky brown and white colour,

'_DENNY'S RUSTY SCRAPYARD!'_

"You bought me toward a junkyard?" Tails yell out him. When they are standing in the local junkyard that was further away from the village. That the main entrance got some loose problem like broken and wiring door with many fences that some of them are loose and some were old – too old from what they look at it. That the location is somewhere in the middle between the forest and the canyon as well.

"Hey," Sonic said to him in act of defensive. "It is the only place from what I know about it. Yet, it is perfect idea for you to buy a plane."

"And yet, you bought me to this junkyard that fill with multiple wastes and junks that are lying and waiting for someone to be to collect so that I can buy a new plane in this place?" Tails said to him when he look at the sign and the inside the place and see lots and lots of junk machine that are scattering in the direction.

"So?" Sonic said in alternative method suggestion.

"Let's go," Tails moody feature is now becoming happy and expressive that he couldn't be so happy to found a place that got lots of junks and heap of wastes, so that he come any time he want, to find more and more machine to create his own imagination.

And yet, Sonic smile out to him. That his little buddy Tails is now very happy for him, when he quickly walk to him as well.

Once the two of them are entering a world of junkyard and see so many machinery including recyclable machine that haven't been used for very long time when Sonic and Tails look at so many parts in different verity of machine. And yet, they got a theory that their enemy Eggman keep buying so many machine parts for his robots like Mantis-bots, Bee-bots, Crab-bots and many more as well, including Orbot and Cubot as well. Which it make a total sense by now since Eggman keep on buying so many machine that haven't been used since.

Once the two of them keep on walking and walking, knowing this huge from what they looking at it is huge and see so many machine like stuff they have never seen before in their entire life including some objects they never seen before including some they'd barely recognise it for the time being. Yet the colour is rusty in dull in green mix with rusty brown and orangey type of colour, yet this place seem perfectly – almost too perfectly for Tails, knowing he can build things. Once Sonic and Tails keep on looking, while Tails is holding his personal piggybank with him, knowing this place got so many to think about and yet where he can buy a plane that is broken or unable to be used for long time since.

"Whoa, this place is huge from what I look at it from the main view," said Sonic, while keep on walking.

"Tell me about it," Tails agree on him, while he examine every single machines, junk and scarp from what he think about it. "This place does feel like shopping to be so that I can buy some more of it, just in case."

"Let's not," Sonic said to him.

As two hero's keep on walking and walking, hoping they will find the owner of the place, if they can spot it one, knowing they believe it is a maze from what they thinking about it. And hoping they will find an old or anything out of the ordinally that captivates they're likeness and their interest as well as they keep on going. Tails look at his left-hand side, when he manage to spilt away from Sonic, when Sonic quickly look and surprise before he said to him when Tails interrupted him,

"It's okay," Tails said to him. "I just want to check on something, if you don't mind that's all?"

"Okay, Tails," Sonic said to him. "Just don't spend too long or getting lose this place, who knows what could have happen since I found this place. And yet, I do hope the owner have something that could be useful to us."

"I'm sure the owner will have something for us," said Tails, when he continually walking in different direction, while Sonic smile at him and make his own journey toward the same path, hoping or if he can find the owner of this place.

Tails – Miles Prower is continually walking and walking and see so many junk and scarp. Object and items are all left in a heap, when he look at so many waste so that he can use them for spare part and yet he couldn't make up his own mind to buy those excellent machinery that his mind is making thing goes rapidly and his feature. Thanks to his best friend and sidekick and of course his brotherly-share Sonic that he have an excellent place for him once he keep on walking and walking, hoping he will find something very interesting to him.

"Wow," his said out in his own voice with happy and breathless voice. "This place is feel like home to me. But I am happy got my own home, if I can pay the rent for my house of course. But I could move out and live here so that I can create something with my mind. That would be awesome to do. But still, I can't live my friends including Sonic. I mean we're like brothers for the time being, since we keep on adventuring repeatedly for the time being. Man, some of them are unexpected since what happened in the past."

What Tails mean that something worst in the past when Sonic and his friends have encountered the Last of the Ancient name Lyric, the Last Ancient when he was sentence for over 1000 of years since in the past, now he's release once more and he will do his unfinished business when he alliance with Eggman for his own mistake to team up with him, luckily none of them didn't know that blue orb the one Eggman is keep on using it was actually Lyric's own device to manipulation and control every machine and yet he is now gone for good, since what happened in different occasion when he use Amy.

But he won't coming back for the time being. Yet Tails need a new plane that something that captives his likeness or something that caught his eyes that make him more attractive without knowing why. Once he keep on walking and walking, until he notice something on his right hand side, and yet he is not sure why when he saw vehicle or a plane-type version about seven meter long with single cockpit with a passenger seat at the back with a single windshield on the front and yet the body of the plane is rectangular in rusty orange colour with light- but darker greyish colour underneath the segment on the plane with two-bladed propeller in dull and grey-type colour and the wings is curve up at the top and it have equipped with handles for passengers to hold onto and it even have got turn-able jet engines from what he look at it.

Yet his feature is now very surprise to see a fully functional plane and yet he never seen anything like this before, yet his old one is clearly different to compare what happened when it sank down at the bottom of the river that's near toward the snowy mountain. Now he finally found a perfect plane for him.

"Oh, wow," his voice is now breathless and very much surprise to see much clear plane when he use his twin tails as a propeller when he quickly flying toward that mystery rusty orange colour when he land his feet on the ground, when he look at it in clear examination on that mystery and good-looking plane from his admiring. "This plane have completely full intact and yet it have quality engineering workout to create this loving plane," as he continually looking at it. "Still, I can recolour with excellent stunning feature and it have got excellent craft who built this was pretty good," he use his twin tails again to see what inside the main cockpit as he still examined it. "Whoa, it does have excellent quality, yet I can dust thing off, knowing it haven't been use it for a very long since then no one haven't be touching it or the last one who used it before, must've didn't like it since then. Although, I do like the colour and everything and yet look at the amazing control panels with excellent joystick," he look at the main control cockpit and see two piloting shearing sticks that combine together and it have an excellent readings – many of them about four of them from what he look at it, with so many button-up lever and the ignition as well, yet the colour on the background is lesser brown that the colour is complete well almost warry off since no one haven't use it for a very long time since then. "Man, this is definitely the right plane for me! But, I'm not sure how much when Sonic find the owner of this place. Yet this is one what I like! Wait to tell Sonic about that I have finally found a full functional plane that is lying and waiting from here!"

He quickly use his tails-like propeller to gain his upper speed and quickly to find his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Yet unknown to him while he's looking for Sonic and the owner of the junkyard, that inside the plane there is an unknown symbol that look like a face that connect on the cockpit and yet on the tail fin it said A1.

* * *

"Find somethin' useful in my junkyard?" said the owner of the junkyard who happened to be a male Mobain-Prairie Dog who is in mid-40s with excellent sandy-beige colour with dark eyes colour and wearing a cowboy-hat getup in custom white with small golden brim around it and wear long brown glove with cowboys boot with brown strap belt around his hip. Yet he's equal and less height to compare Tails. That Sonic have finally the owner that the owner was sleep in a rocking chair, when he use a coughing sound to wake him. "Oh ho-ho-ho. My boy, folks keep comin' from different villages from time-to-time since they keep on comin'," he speak to him in western accent when he spoken to Sonic. "Guess I was kind of a popular world figure I would say."

"You're telling me," Sonic said to him. "Um . . . did Eggman come here all the time?"

"Who?" said the owner in confusion tone to him. "Bah, never heard of this Egg-man character you speakin' about it."

"Oh," Sonic thought that Eggman usually come here to buy some more material like creating more and more robots in each time. "Forget what I said Mr. . . um."

"Danny," he said to him. "Danny McTaxes, most folk call me Dusty in matter of speaking and you can call me Dusty if you want, that fine by me."

"Ah, that would explain that sign since we saw it outside," Sonic have finally solve a small mystery to know why, when he quickest shaken his head. "Anyway um . . . Dusty. My buddy and I were find something good that laying in your junk and we are looking for something that-"

"Junk?" Dusty pip up from what Sonic. "Young man, this is my pride and joy since my granddaddy and Pa and I come here to make a new, except of course my sweet Ma who pass away that me and brothers and sisters are looking after the place and after all these years, you come here and said junk. Shame to you and your forebear who come here."

"Actually, this is my first time to come here," said Sonic. "And my apologise for saying that."

"You better be," he said to him. "Now, where is your little buddy of yours, anyway? I don't see him anyway since you come here. So, where is that buddy of yours?" He exam from his surround and see nothing but Sonic since the moment he come here he woke up from his long resting in his old cavern-like shelter that the colour is almost fade with many sandy feature on it with two windows are opening and yet it haven't for so long since what Dusty said about his grandparent come here to make new start.

"He's looking around that find something that captivates his likeness," Sonic said to him.

"Ah, that would explain that when you said little buddy of yours," Dusty said to him. "Besides, if he does come around so that me and brother of mine will find something that captivates his likeness. I'm sure that we find something useful from him or her."

"Him," Sonic clarified to him.

"Shoot, I thought it was girl," he's almost made a goofy laugh.

"I wouldn't do that if I would you," Sonic said to him. "Yet, you joke is very offensive that way you spoken about it."

"Yes, yes," Dusty completely understand from what he said to him. "My apologise for saying that," until he spot something that coming this way, that he thought or could have sworn that he saw a fox with two tails is going toward them. "Well, bless my star."

As Sonic quickly look his behind and see his little buddy Tails, with his tails propeller when he quickly rushing toward them when he quickly landing on the ground, right next to Sonic and in front of Dusty.

"Well, I'll be," he surprise and admiring to see Tails with twin tails behind him. "I have never seen that fox with two tails before. Its must be very rare to see anyone was born with extra limp like my cousin Ned who was born with extra blusher tails from what I look at it. Yet, I have never see anything like before in my entire life."

"That because I was born with it," Tails said to him. Yet it's all true that Tails was indeed born with an extra tail without knowing why he was born of it in some reason.

"Oh." Surprise out on Dusty reaction. "I see."

"I take it that you found the owner of this place," Tails said to him, when he look at him.

"Yep," Sonic confirm to him. "I take it that you found something in this heap or jun- I mean excellent, lovely collection," he quickly said his last sentence, otherwise it will be very offensive on Denny's home, "that captivates your likeness."

"Indeed, I have," Tails said to him in happy expression when he look at the owner of the place. "Hey, mister? How much for the plane lying around the corner?"

When confusion take place on Denny's expression from what Tails mention, that something said to him few second ago and said, "Plane? What plane?"

* * *

**Now I was wondering to know where did Tails and Sonic have manage to find a new plane in Sonic Boom, I know that in Ep1 that his original plane was frozen at the bottom of the frozen lake was none other than Eggman in the series. So I did a theory to know how Tails and Sonic got a new plane in Ep2 in Sonic Boom series. And it didn't explain how he obtain it in the first place. So that is a theory for me that they'd arrive in the junkyard to find a suitable plane that interest on Tails' likeness. That would be a perfect theory in my own opinion.**

**And also when the last part when Tails said to Denny it also ideal reference in Transformer Live Action in Transformer 4 when he Cade ask him to buy a truck when a man said 'what truck?" or was it 'Truck?" that I don't remember what he said to him. Anyway, the next one is going to be a while and please don't judge on my writing nor making a critic, look at my profile, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic - Sonic Boom and Transformer.**

**Hello reader, I'm back and alive thank you and yet it wasn't that long since I publish first two chapters in my story. Yet, like I said I am huge fan on Transformer like original along with Beast Wars, Prime and small watch on Armada, Engeron and Cybertron as well. Including Robot in Disguise 2001 and redo version as well. Also, this chapter contain very interesting from your likeness about this chapter. Knowing this a crossover of Sonic Boom and Transformer.**

Chapter 2: A New Beginning for Team Sonic and Friends

Back in Seaside Coast, where Sonic along with his little buddy and good friend Tails have finally got a plane from Danny from the local junkyard that contain so many junks and metals and contain old machine that never been used for quite some time. Yet Sonic learn that Eggman didn't borrow Danny's stuff, which his theory got it wrong at some point. Unless he somehow 'borrow' without his permission without being seeing. Clever from what Sonic describe inside his mind. Still he is very happy to see his friend got a plane, a brand-new limit – well, not exactly new limited addiction from what he look at it. Yet this plane is perfect for him and his teams.

Both of them are standing inside Tails' workshop and look at the excellent plane in rectangular-shape with rusty orange colour with light-but darker greyish colour underneath the segment on the plane with excellent two-bladed propeller in dull and grey-type colour. This plane is perfect for Team Sonic and friends. Knowing this plane is a new beginning for them.

"I got handed to you, Tails," Sonic said to him while looking at the plane. "This plane is a new beginning for us."

"True," Tails agree on him. "But it's takes a long time to custom and repaint the colour and rechecking the system from both engine and pilot navigational system to make sure its still instant."

"Well, I am not a plane expert nor engineering work, yet paint should be fun," said Sonic. "Still, it need a good colour like blue to make level."

"Blue? That would be an invisible air that they'd expected I flying an invisible plane," Tails replied to him. "No, something more like yellow or even orange that captivates my likeness. Besides, it is my plane after all."

"That maybe so, Tails," Sonic said to him, yet something is not right from what he remember Danney expression from what he said to them. Clearly he have no idea from what he said to them about plane in sudden confusion, when he is taking a moment thought or two to keep his head straight since after Tails got himself a new plane without knowing why. "Yet, this plane need some juice to make it whole again."

"Ya got that right, boi," said a voice who happen to be a Mobian-prairie dog, who appear to be young, about late 20 and almost begin in his mid-earl 30s with same fur colour and eyes colour as well with western hat in brown colour with different texture of boots and brown gloves as well, when he approach them. "This is a fine collection from what my pa said to me. Yet, he don't recoil seein' that plane before from what I said to him while ago. Must've forget from his own time that he didn't see a plane before in his life nor my grandpappy said to me as well."

"Now you mention it that you're father – I mean your pa was pretty confuse about that plane since I'd show it to him," Tails said to him and remember in the past that he recall that Danny who everyone call him Dusty in personal excuse nickname. "He's seemed pretty confuse since we look at him."

"Yah, well pa got some short-term memory lost thin' or two since he's been livin' this place since before I was born there," he said to him about his pa. "Although, this is fine piece of beauty since I look at it. I do hoping you can look after it, knowin' this is pass down since my great grandpappy."

"Will do," Sonic acknowledge him as a promise to look after.

"And see it was an offer from what ya said about it," he add on them when he almost laugh out in goofy. "Yet, I don't understand why pa said it on the house that like I said about that he don't remember seeing that plane due to his short-term memory loss or somethin'," he's rubbing behind his neck in odd excuse.

"Well, since your pa did offer us to give us the plane for free," said Tails.

"Who said it for free?"

"Your pa told me," Tails replied to him.

"Oh, please on my behalf on my trouble excusive," he quickly apologise to him.

"You don't say," Sonic don't like the way he said to him, that his gut tell him that Denny's son is going something reckless on his little buddy, yet, Sonic knows how to deal with any troublemaker for messing with his little buddy.

"Anyway, I'll best be going," he said to them when he adjust his hat. "Make sure that you lookin' after the plane and make sure you take pride and joy in humble respect."

"Will do," Tails said to him, knowing he is a best mechanical he can, knowing he is very good fixing thing with his tools and his hands as well.

"And don't worry about it," said Sonic. "We will look after it."

"We?" Tails said to him. "It's my plane and I am the one who discover, so basically I am will looking after it."

"Hey, hey," said a Mobian-Prairie Dog. "There's no need to fight. I don't mind who's lookin' after it, after all, it is just a plane for all I care about it. Anyway, I'm off and send my word to pa that you two are lookin' it, at least his memory is alright. Well, see ya," until he walk away from Tails' workshop so that his truck is waiting for him when he work out from Tails' workshop leaving Sonic and Tails watching him walk away, leaving them with a rusty, old plane who never been used for quite a while since Tails.

Once the owner son walk away from Tails' workshop and hear a pop up sound-like engine and hear the sound of that truck is moving away, while still making a popping sound that really annoy with Sonic and Tails to hear that sound since they got in, yet, it is still working from the owner son said to them while ago. Yet, they are very happy that they have found a plane – a brand new plane, yet this is only the beginning for Team Sonic and friends.

"I wish I could fix his vehicle for him," said Tails. "But no, he ask me not do."

"Well, that guys give me a creep – a little," said Sonic from is small admit since he look at him. "Well, not all the time since I look at him, yet, I do admire that hat, which I can ask him how he get it, knowing that cowboy does sound cool looking."

"Same goes for me too," Tails agree with him as well, that he too admire that hat, which it was kind of cool-looking.

"Well, the next time that we're going to see him and ask him how he obtain that hat," Sonic said to him as a promise. "But still," he look back at the plane, "this plane does need a little makeup and choosing the right amount of colour to captivates our likeness."

"Something is not blue," said Tails. "That would captivate my like. Something like yellow or orange."

"Well orange is your favourite colour," Sonic said that he remember correctly that orange is Tails' favourite colour since he know about it. "Although, I was thinking yellow that for a change."

"Yellow, huh?" Tails said out from his little curious. "I like it. Yellow it is," he confirm out.

"Great," Sonic smile out. "Now that would be an excellent colour and new member of Team Sonic."

Tails is giving Sonic a total serious-really look on him. That having a team name is really dull and not sure to keep that name. When Sonic look back at him.

"Oh yeah, Team Sonic and friends of course," Sonic said to him with a slight nervous with less grin. Yet Tails don't buy it at all. "Okay, fine, we will sort out our team name."

"Well, that is surprise," Tails saraactisc said to him.

"So um . . . any idea how to repair that plane?" Sonic ask him. Clearly he have no idea when his little buddy said to him or he quickly cough at him, knowing he is the best engineer who can fix thing. "Oh yeah. I totally forget that you can fix everything. Still, how long it will take?"

Tails is taking a small moment of thought, until he said. "I'll say about a day or maybe a week to test on the engine work," he replied to him. "Yet, I don't know this thing have got an engine."

"If it hasn't then," Sonic make a small suggestion, when he sigh. "We'll go back toward the same junkyard, if they had a good, proper engine."

"Still, it is very nice plane," Tails said to him. "Besides, this is new beginning for me. Knowing this is who am I."

"I thought your tails is who you are?" Sonic replied to him, knowing the reason why he call Tails because he was born with twin tails.

"That part is also who I am," Tails answer out to him. Yet Sonic was indeed correct that his twin tails is Tails who really is. Still his real name is Miles Prower, since Sonic know him, and yet he know about his real name, that's why he call himself Tails, because of his twin tails since he was born with it. "Anyway, I'll fix it up and then the fun begin."

"Meaning?"

"Paint and colour," he answer out to him. "Still, I need to check everything and then see what need to be replace or fix, if I had some spare part with me."

"We could use some Eggman wasteful robot, we been attack it since," Sonic quick suggestion to him, yet he was correct that ever since Eggman use so many robots before. When he and his friends continually bashing several times, "that could work, knowing Eggman keep gathering so many part or recyclable part. And yet I don't know anything about recycle, but, those parts can use it in matter of speaking."

"Yeah, that could work," Tails like the idea. "Anyway, I'll let you know what I need so that you can rustle up some part that lying and waiting so that Eggman show up."

"Will do," Sonic gladly him when suddenly a beeping sound that coming from Sonic's wrist communicator, when Sonic quickly take it.

"_Sonic!"_ that voice who happen to be another close friend of Sonic, who none other than Amy Rose. Yet her voice is sound like urgent and very important as well. _"Come quick! Eggman show up, again! And yet he is not a very happy bunny this time!"_

"He always done that Amy," Sonic replied to her.

"No, not that one," Amy said to him. "More like angrier than before and yet he bought some bog boy with him too!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that," said Sonic, yet, his expression have somehow change him that Eggman bought some bigger, better robot so that he can smash them into pieces. "Save some for me, then."

"_Don't worry, we'll save some for you,"_ Amy promise him. _"And once we're done smashing those robots. How about a date, what do you say?"_

"No time for date, Amy," Sonic quickly said back to her. "Right now, it smash time!"

"_Ah,"_ said another voice who happen to be Knuckles, who quickly make an interruption, _"that's my line. Although, it is very catchy, would you agree?"_

"Yes, yes, it is a very catchy motto, Knuckles," Sonic agree on his word. "It does sound catchy. Anyway, I'll meet there as soon as possible and um . . . save some like I said before."

"_Will do,"_ Amy acknowledge him.

Sonic quickly switch off his commutator, knowing that his old enemy of his, Doctor Eggman who keep terrorize the village, every single time and let only him, yet some other villain who try to destroy the village like Shadow for example, yet, he was nothing more than rude and thinking he is the only one who can stop this threat. Yet Eggman need to be stop, no matter the cost.

"You go," Tails said to him. "I got some important to take care of."

"You sure about it Tails?" Sonic ask him.

"Of course I'm sure," Tails replied to him. "Besides, I need to see this plane need some mechanical parts from what I need and bring me some part from Eggman leftover so that I can use for my plane."

"Understood, little buddy," Sonic quickly confirm to him. "I'll be there in a moment of time. Right after I got some smashing to do!"

Sonic quickly use his super zoom speed and quickly heading toward the villages, so that he won't miss this fight against Eggman newest robot that he is currently working so hard to create it and yet it will smash, depending how long it will take. Once Sonic left Tails' workshop, yet Tails is on his own along with his new plane that he is so excited that he's finally got a new plane and yet it need some excellent colour to captivates his likeness.

"Okay then," he said him, when he's getting a work ladder, so that he can see what inside the main plane engine that need sort it out to do before he can work on the colour as well. "Time to see what you got."

He garb his work ladder that lean toward the wall in wooden beige colour and garb it and place it underneath his arm and heading toward his new function plane and place a wooden ladder lean against it, while Tails is making sure that the ladder is stay secure.

"Next time, I need a ladder with supported," he said him as a reminder as a promise. "And need some wheels too, so that I can lock it, otherwise it won't fall off."

Once he place the ladder against the rusty orange plane, he carefully walk up the ladder, thankfully it lean toward the two propeller, and thankful that this plane haven't been use for so long, that he have no idea how old is this plane anyway. Once he got up, knowing he is very excited with his new plane of his. Sure he is going to miss fighting Eggman's robots, including a some new one too. But, he ask Sonic to acquire those parts since Eggman keep sending so many robots, yet, he didn't bother to pick them up. Still, some of them are quite useful to secure the plane. Yet he's still miss his old one who fell into a frozen lake.

"Okay," he look at the main hatch on the plane, "let see what you got," he try to find the main switch to open it, if he can find one of course. "You don't have any main hatch to open it. Unless, of course," he quickly tutting sound to himself, "silly me. It's in the main cockpit which I don't notice from the beginning. Guess I was overreact and well over excitement for getting a new plane since my old one fell into the bottom of the lake. Still, this baby need some juice before I crack it up."

He use his tails to spin to form like a propeller and fly toward the pilot cockpit and look at the amazing control panel, yet, he never seen before, yet it was truly amazing to see it. But first, before he can sort out, is too find that control panel switch for the plane.

"Now, where is a lever for the main engine hatch," he said himself while looking at it, so that he can open it. "A-ha, there is it," he found the switch and garb it and push down and hear a sound from the main hatch. "Alright!"

Just before he go, when he notice something on the main control panel when he saw strange symbol that look like a face or something that he can't tell. Yet, he's not sure what it, since he look at it. "Whoa, I'd never seen anything like this before. I guess the previous owner have somehow put it in unknown reason. Still, I can remove it and place it with something else that I would like it. But first," he use his tails propeller to fly toward the main engine hatch that revealed in long rectangular shape so that he can fix the main engine and hoping his best friend Sonic can borrow some spare part from Eggman's robots of course, that's lying and wait so that he can use to fix the plane, "let see, does the engine need some part so that I can fix it."

As Tails look at the main hatch from the engine, he grab the open hatch and hoist up and look back when suddenly. "Whoa," he's very surprise to see the main engine, yet his eyes are now wider from what he look at it, that somehow addicted to it. "I never seen that kind of engine before in my entire life," he amaze and look at this strange looking engine that he never seen anything like this before. The colour from the strange engine is mix different colour of dark and light grey, yet he notice something hole that's need fixing and need some parts to acquire from Sonic. "In all my life that I have never seen that kind of engine before in my entire life. Whoever built this, must have a good construction and yet I notice some few holes that need repair from unknown damage reason, when Sonic come back of course. But since this engine need some through check-up like fuel and everything to make sure it's fully healthy and full ready of course. Still, I would like the inventor of this plane. Yet this plane got some excellent remarkable design. Besides, it's going to be while to fix and of course recolour to make it good as well. I cannot imagine that Dusty have no information about this plane, yet he can't remember why have it in some practically reason. But who care? Yet its mine now," he smile out that he knows what do it. "Anywhere, let's get started."

Once Tails is getting supplies ready so that he can checking on the plane schematic and checking on the full supplies. Yet still, he's not sure about that strange symbol that he never seen before. But he don't really care about it. Right now, he got some lots of work to do, to re-construct the plane to make it good as new. So that his plane is a new beginning for Miles 'Tails' Prower.

* * *

Lyric, the last of the Ancient who usually live in the Ancient until he decide to overrun the Ancient by using technology to over throne the planet and reshape his own glory, until he was stop by a blue hedgehog who goes by the name Sonic the Hedgehog and his cursed partner of his Tails, and along with this friends and ally who ruin everything to accomplish his goal to take control the planet so that nothing can stop the power of Lyric, the Last of the Ancient.

Lyric is actually a giant monstrous snake-like creature with dark green scales with light green jaw and pointy snout with two prominent nostrils. He also have several sharp teeth, unlike real snake and his eyes are dark green round, irises and light green sclera. He also wearing a sophisticated reddish-brown body armour on the section of his body which it provides him with a torso. It also have spherical in shape with three ring segments on the lower section, with glass sphere that attach on Lyric's head with silver frame that connects on his back by three thinner frames, two round antennas on his back, with blue button on his chest, which it was there anyone, that his blue button is now gone – forever by his old 'partner' that he usually team up with him long ago. And lastly he got a pair of arms with ball joints and three-fingered hands and a grey rattle-like object on the top of his tail that equal and resembles to compare his hand.

Lyric was once seal in the chamber until Sonic and his team accidently release and re-havoc on the world since he should done long ago. And yet his blue button that he usually control the robots that it was no longer acquire since it was stolen by one-person Doctor Eggman who usually hate Sonic as well. Until he betray him of course, that he is no longer from use to him since then. Lyric did however survive the impact, and yet he reappear and take control on Amy Rose by using a mind device that control. And also, he use Shadow as a servant for only a temporally while continually focus on his masterplan, until that wrenched Sonic and his friends have spoil his plan, and yet he was so close, when he and Sonic have some unfinished business, until Shadow give him a final blow when he send him down from the sky. And yet, none of them didn't know that Lyric have indeed survive the impact.

And yet, he is not done yet, since he's still got some revenge plan to destroy that hedgehog and his friends for what they did to him. That his revenge is only temporality beginning.

His location is remain unknown, so that, no one can't find him when he was trying to come up with a plan to stop those heroes and settle some score with Doctor Eggman and Shadow of course. Yet, every plan from what he think about it, is now leading toward a downhill since what happen the last time when he fall at the bottom of the sky. His discarded machinery on the floor that some of them are useless since he was trying to create a perfect weapon, yet, none of them are not successful. He even manage to stole several ancient tablets since the ancients he knew about must have wrote down so that the next generations will discover about and unlock about the Ancient's past. Until Lyric stole them all to make sure none of them get it. Once he was trying to make a weapons, yet, all his knowledge is now completely downhill, yet, he was focus on the ancient tablets since he continually found them for over a while.

Yet, some of them contain fake and come contain riddles that he knows about it. After all, he lived in the Ancient since before he betray them, yet he lose when the Ancient send him into prison, frozen into stasis for over 1000 years until Sonic and his friends found and release him and finish what he shouldn't done long ago. Since his moment of defeated when that wrenched Sonic and his friends have ruin everything, yet, all he can think about it is too find the way to defeat the menacing hedgehog, yet, its take time to sort him out, before he will conquer his home, under his glory images of his own.

But for now, he need to find way to stop Sonic and his friends of his, will suffer the consequences. But how? And why? How it would be problem once he look at the ancient tablet that he reason found serval while ago, until he throw that one away from him and smash it on ground with serious grunt expression look upon him.

"This tablet is now useless," he said to him with sinister-hissing voice, after he throw that tablet away. "Every time I look at so many tablets, scrolls and yet still nothing how to stop that blue hedgehog and his troublesome friends of his. It's hard to stop him, knowing he use that spin attack, yet, I know how to avoid it and not only that Shadow he usually serve for me once before and now turn rebel against him since I use a mind-control device on him once before. Still," he look at the main computer since he found a perfect hideout for him when he construction into his secret base so that no Mobian or Sonic or even Shadow and Eggman can't locate him. When he look at the main screen and look at so many imagines that contain drawing that bestow from the Ancients, "these imagines are nothing that cheap fool to trick their descendants to believe that whole prophecy nonsense, yet I was there in my time, and witness everything from what they did. Ha, how original since they did. Yet, most of them from what they did, wrote down a story of legend from what I remember eons ago, yet some of them were all true and some were not."

Lyric was indeed correct, knowing he's usually lived in the Ancients so many years. That his home contain so many advance technologies that combine with the crystal to allow harmony and technology living together in peace for over 1000 years and more, until he stop forward and betray everything. Yet, he was there about what happen in the past, he might turn into a Sage of Wisdom that he knows everything about the Ancient past, so that many 'followers' won't join him.

"I know about the Stone Guardian since it was resting in the distance canyon," Lyric add on, while looking at the images from the main monitor. "And yet I know their disguise technique that invisible from the naked eyes. Smart and highly dangerous since anyone to control it. Yet, if I remember correctly that the Ancient must somehow redirect them so that I won't control them. Smart, very smart. Yet, I'd observe many thing what's happen since Sonic and his friends defeat me and left me for died, which of course I survive the fall impaction, allow me to continually my plan to destroy Sonic, once and fall all."

"Excuse me, sir?" said an unknown voice, who have a robotic voice.

"What?" he cried out from his behind. "What is DX-17?"

DX-17 is a small humanoid-shape with possessing teal optic, with no lower jaw that shape like an air-flirt mask, yet DX-17 has pale orange colour with sandy brown combination, with tall head that rather a small humanoid robot body. He also have four fingered hands and forearms are more than armoured then the rest of him. He also got a round shoulder pads, simple and small legs, two caps on his head that resembling like an ears and finally he got grey slot-based screw cap on his forehead.

"I have inform you that we have encountered another historical picture on the mural wall," DX-17 inform him in deeper – but flat, mid voice when he speak to him.

"Another historical relic on the mural, huh," said Lyric, yet his voice is getting curious. "Did you manage acquire that mural?"

"Not exactly, sir, that we were almost caught by the Mobian who come across our path, before we make an escape in time," DX-17 reply to him, when a serious grunt expression of Lyric. "But we do manage to capture an images before we been spot."

"Show it to me," Lyric quickly demand to him.

"As you wish," DX-17 acknowledge him, that his screw cap that transform into a lenses camera that shoot our holographic simulation that in front of lyric to show a historical mural from what DX-17 have found. "This is mural from what we discover."

As for Lyric, when he look at the holographic simulation from what DX-17 and his teams have found, yet he couldn't believe his own eyes that he know that mural, and yet he knows what it is. This mural drawing is the one that he knows from his time. Yet this one couldn't win against Sonic and his friends for good

"My Lord Lyric?" DX-17 said to him in utmost curious and worry on him. "You haven't spoken a word about it since you look at it."

"This mural drawing from what you discover," he said to him. "I know what it is."

"You do?" surprise out from him.

"Open your eyes, DX-17," Lyric explain to him. "Your memory was barely damage since the moment I found you and your fellow teams, that you barely know them. Yet, I know what it. This will win against that meddling Sonic for good."

"You know what it is?" DX-17 ask him.

"Oh," he said with utmost pride that combine with acidic voice, "indeed. That I know what it is. This picture is the key to win against them, and yet how is a problem to obtain them is very complex and yet, I think I know where I can find it."

"And how are going to get there?" DX-17 ask him. Knowing Lyric was correct that DX-17 got serve memory problem since the moment he found him couple while and manage repair and online him and make him a servant. Including other robots since he found them and manage to restore them.

"It's simple," he replied to him. "I know the way. And yet, we must act quickly before that wrenched hedgehog and his friends will get their hand on it. That key," he point at the holographic simulation, "will be mine," he grip his three-claw.

"Shall we make prepare our troops?

"Do it," he said to him fast. "I need to get there before they do. Besides," he look back at the holographic simulation, "we got some exploration to do," he smile out from what he look at it. Knowing this images is the key will win that Sonic and his friends and get rid of Doctor Eggman and Shadow.

"It's time to obtain them," he said out. "If I can them of course, knowing there's master of disguises. And yet, I know where I can the Temple, so that I can control them as their master."

* * *

**I know short, yet, I can try to make it longer in future event, when the time is right.**

**I decide that Lyric is going to be in this story because I'm deeply curious about that character, don't ask me why I like or curious character, just ask about it. Anyway Lyric knows what his team discovery yet he knows what they'd are and know how to obtain them so that he can go toward the Temple. Which it is the next chapter or future chapter. Don't worry, Eggman is going be, don't worry, he'll be there in following event.**

**Also Tails is little surprise that he knows something about the strange engine and strange logo as well, but, that part will have to wait when the time is right of course. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a while and since it is a first December 2019 before Christmas. And also don't judge on my writing nor critic about it look at my profile, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Transformer.**

**Hello reader, I am back and very much alive thank. I haven't done this chapter for quite a some time. And yet I do apologise since what happened and yet I got surprise for you that you got two stories. That's right, two stories that I am going to publish to make thing right to you. Think of it as a apologise gift to you so that I am so sorry about all. Anyway enjoy two chapter, so stay tune. So that it will captivates on your likeness. **

Chapter 3: Fix It, Test It and Flying It

Sonic along with his friends and ally that he know them for very long time are Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna and of course there's Sticks the Badger. Amy Rose who's clearly three-year younger than Sonic with red hairband and red one piece top with white collar and also she green eyes and pink fur and also she's wear lavender sarashi around her waist, white gloves, purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, grey straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top and finally she got a wrist communicator. Knuckles is the oldest of the bunch with red fur, white crescent moon-shaped mark that near the top of his chest, with purple eyes colour and also, he is more muscular with excellent broad shoulders and large torso. And also he wear a red and yellow shoes that designed with wrap-like marking that have green cuffs and grey metal plates as well, with white glove with white sport tape wrap around it with knuckles-spikes on them including his lower arms and lower legs and also got a wrist communicator as well. As for Sticks, she is a Mobian-badger who is slight shorter then Amy with orange with long thick hair on the back of her heard, which she keeps in two locks with auburn strings and two brown stripes across each of her eyes and bushy round ear that reach the end of her ear with peach muzzle, small black nose and blue eyes and medium-long bushy tail. Her outfit is completely different to compare Sonic and the rest that Sticks is wearing tube top and skirt with an auburn rope belt each made from worn-down grey fabric stitched together and tan fur boots and one of which has a fur cuff and the other which has metal band on it and also she's got different accessories, she wear golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashells and a gold rings.

Together, they are known as Team Sonic – course that everyone is not agree from what Sonic said, that it is usually known as Team Sonic and Friends.

After they'd defeated several Eggman's robots, that there so many of them and easily taken care of in quick second that Sonic got his amazing speed booster and Amy's Piko-piko hammer and Knuckles' incredible fist with knuckles, when they take down so many robots such as mantis-bots, bee-bots and few beetle-bots as well. Yet all of them did a very good job to protect their livelihood in Hedgehog, since it was an official declare by one Mobian, Sticks who's clearly a descendants from her great-great grandfather who turn to be a greedy bank manager and name the village called Badger Village, later it was known as Unnamed Village, until it is now official declare called Hedgehog Village by Sticks when she's learn she is the owner of the town and decide to let them all free from her great-great grandfather undoing.

Thankfully, everything went back to normal in the village except Eggman of course, who keep terror at the villages when Sonic and the others show up to sort him out for good. Once the battle is now over in the villages, when Amy said to him, since the battle is now over in Hedgehog, when they keep walking toward Tails' hut.

"So, let me get it straight that you and Tails went to a junkyard and met a guy name Danny who goes by the name Dusty for short, right?" Amy rephase to him, when Sonic explain to them after they dealt several robots in the villages was created by Eggman himself, when they'd gather several spare parts for Tails' new plane. Sonic nod to her to confirm. "And yet, this Dusty-guy have zero information about the plane since Tails found it, right?"

"Well according to his son that he got a short-term memory loose in some particular reason," Sonic clarified to her. "That's all from what he said to me that Dusty got some memory from what I know about it."

"You're asking me that I too got some short-term memory lose that I couldn't find my brass knuckles," Knuckles said to him in dumbfounding voice.

"It's on your hand," Sticks replied to him, when she look at it.

"Oh, right," Knuckles is now feeling relief when he look at it on his left hand, while his right arm and hand on his shoulder that he's carry an almost dismantle small bug-bots since he punch them in full completely, but it was slowly loosing some pieces, when Knuckles when took care of it.

Sticks eventually roll her eyes from Knuckles' slight dumb excuse, when she's carrying some part on her hand is remaining from Eggman's bee-bot, that she is not uncomfortable with it. Knowing she don't trust machine including technology as well, that she's more like a nature expert that she's knows everything in the wild including master of survival so that she can attack anything within her distance, yet she is now carrying machine on her hand. Her own hand! Yet, she have no choice to carry with her, so that Tails can fix his new plane with every part that's he need.

"Well, I'm glad that you and Tails have finally found a plane that suitable to him," Amy said to him, while continually walking toward Tails' house was located in Seaside Coast. "Besides, it is very good idea to bring spare parts from Eggman's robots, so that, Tails can use them to reconstruct the plane when you told us, when we finish dealt with Eggman's robots. Very clever from Tails' request."

"Yeah, that's Tails for you," Sonic replied to her. Knowing that Tails is the youngest in the teams and he is a boy genius to understand everything from his own genius thought. And yet he is also sidekick and a brother to Sonic, knowing that the two of them are very good friends and like brothers as well for the time being. So that Tails can fix the solution and find the way to know what the problem is. "After all, he is a boy-genius."

"I thought I was the boy-genius?" Knuckles is making a small dumbfounding, when the others look at him in some practically reason. "What?" he ask them, that he have no idea what he's been saying to them about Tails.

Sonic is getting depression when he sigh out from his mouth. Knowing Knuckles is not a brain of the group, but a supported muscle in the team and a very good friend to them, knowing he is part of a family to him. Still he was wonder if Tails is okay. After all, he is his best friend and very partner and true brother to him. Knowing that Tails can fix anything from his reach knowing he is best and the only best in the village who can fix everything from his reach and he is the only expert in the village. But still Sonic and the others got some parts from Eggman's dispose robots that's he keep making them so many times, so that they'd need to fix Tails' brand and new improve plane since he and Tails went to the junkyard and Tails is the only one who found a complete version of it. After all this plane from what Tails' found it a brand new begin for him.

"Uh . . . Knuckles," Amy said to him. "That was very offensive the way you said that. Its confirm that Tails is a boy genius in the villages. So basically you are not quite a genius, but a led muscle support."

"Oh," Knuckles understand the solution from what Amy said from his mislead, "I get it now. So you mean is that I am not a type of genius but support muscle in the team?"

"That is correct," Amy confirm to him.

"I see what you mean," Knuckles understood until he become a dumbfounder is less than a minutes. "But how come I'm not a boy-genius." Until everyone sigh out in complete depress minus Knuckles of course from his act of confusion.

"This is going to be a long day for him," Sticks muttering to herself that Knuckles' problem issue is going to be a while for him. While Sonic and the others are heading toward Tails' workshop, hoping Tails will be very happy to see that Sonic and his friends have bought some spare part from Doctor Eggman himself.

* * *

Back in Tails' hut, where Miles Prower who goes by the name of Tails because of his twin tails effect since he was born with it, when he is sorting out his new and deluxe plane since he and Sonic bought it from the local junkyard and met Dusty, who is the owner of the local property when Tails found this plane from his likeness since he found it, so that he can recolour and redesign the plane into a better version for him, so that he can test it, once it is fix and recolour to make it is a perfect condition. He's checking on every particle on the plane to see it's working or not, when he look at the engine from the inside that he's never seen anything like this before in his entire life that he is not sure who design the plane, yet, he believe it was the original owner who create this plane got some serious machinery to create so that he can take it apart to test to see if it working or not. Yet something is not right on him since the moment he is very excited when he got the plane.

He try to use a machinery tools from his operate table, so that he can try to disconnect and dismantle that nothing happened. He try to use other tools and yet nothing happened, that he try several attempts it, yet, its nothing. He believe that this machine is a special alloy metal so that it won't come off, yet, he's not sure what kind of metal that the previous owner is used so that it won't come off. Maybe that's why none of his tools have no effect to remove it. Yet he is not sure how the original owner created this plane, yet, what he should've done is to talk to Dusty once more is too find a blueprint schematic so that he see what kind of engine along with every details about the plane. But the problem is that Dusty's property is over 1000 miles from his own home. Which he's shouldn't done few while ago.

But he is still trying to know how to unlock the plane, yet, he need to change the colour of the plane including the wind blade propeller as well and also checking the fuel system to make sure that the plane is perfect healthy and then one day he will test, so that he fly toward the sky. Like he always do: flying a plane, yet more struggle take place on him, that he couldn't figure, not even one when he said,

"It doesn't make any sense at all," Tail said to himself, when he look at his brand-new plane. "I'd try everything how dismantle the plane, well, apart from the small main hatch when I look at the main engine. But I couldn't figure it out nor this special alloy metal made from and yet why is no nuts and bolts on the plane. It doesn't make any sense at all."

Tails is correct, everything he try, everything he did to figure that none of them is doesn't make any sense at all. Ever since he and Sonic went to the junkyard and Tails is the only one who found the plane from the beginning so that it will change everything for him, unlike what happen to his old plane went down to the bottom of the icy lake, when Sonic want to find a replacement, until Eggman step forward and pretending to be Sonic newly sidekick, but he want it to end it for good. Yet in the end everything went well for Sonic and Tails, knowing their good friend, good sidekick and like a brother they'd never had. Still Tails is not sure about his new plane, yet, he's try everything, when he keep staring at it, yet something is not right about this plane.

Or unless it isn't a plane.

"Hey, Tails."

Tails quickly turn his behind and see his good buddy Sonic along with Amy, Knuckles and Sticks, when they bought those spare part from Eggman's dismantle robots, when they'd entering his hut.

"Hey Sonic," Tails replied to him, yet, his voice is very dis-pleading and very depression.

"What's going on?" Sonic ask him, when he place one of Eggman's dismantle robot who happen to be what's left of the Bee-bot. "Troubling with you?"

"More likely so," Tails replied to him. "I'd try to open my plane."

"That's your new plane?" Amy said it out, when she place another dismantle Bee-bots on the table, when she's look at the rusty, old, plane. "It's merely falling apart."

"It's a perfect condition," Tails said to her. "Yet, there's something bugging me about this plane."

"You're tellin' me," Knuckle said to him when he place down some Ladybug-bot on the table. "Last time, I caught bug that's still bugging me since the last time it keep hovering me for most of the time. Well, not clearly a big of course."

"No, there's something wrong with my plane," Tails countered that suggestion from what Knuckles. "That's I couldn't figure out how to open it."

"What do you mean, Tails?" Sonic ask him. Clearly, he have no idea what's going on with his little buddy of his.

"Well, I already manage to open the hatch from the main switch," Tails explain to them what happen. "When I look at the main engine, yet, I have never seen anything like this before in my entire life to see an amaze engine. But I notice some holes mark that's need to be fixed, until here is the problem that mainly surprise and curiosity take place on you: that I'd try every tools that I use to open it, and it wasn't dismantle nor falling apart."

"You're joking right?" Sonic thought this is game or a joke from what he think about, but when Tails nod his sideway to confirm that this isn't a joke. "Okay, it wasn't a joke from what I'd care about it."

"Any idea what kind of metal that plane of yours its using?" Amy ask him, when she's look at it.

"To be honest, that I have no idea what it is," Tails replied and admit to her. "I'd try every tools that I'd use, yet, it won't budge at all. My guess that the original owner who invented this plane got some major ally metal that's hold together so that it won't come off."

"Well, at least you got the main hatch for the main engine of course," Sonic add on. "I could ask Dusty to know more about the plane since he own the land from what I know about it. Or I could ask his son about it."

"I don't think that Dusty nor his son have no experience to know what type of metal it is," Tails said to him in educational theory guess. "I mean this is a perfect plane and very good condition, so that I can re-custom the plane into a better version of it, so that I can run and test it and checking the fuel to see it 100% okay. But I still have no idea what kind of metal alloy that the maker is using. It doesn't make sense."

"Oh, I know what's wrong with it," Sticks make an excuse from her own ideal theory. "That this plane is isn't the plane, it is like one of those undetectable weapons of mass destruction or one of those secret stealth plane so that it will destroy everything within our path with photon weapons that will destroy us for good! And I have no idea what's a photon mean exactly!"

"You're getting overreact from what you said Sticks," Amy said to her. "What about the robot apocalypse? You know that one from the sky who declare an invasion?"

"That's part remain in a secret so that I will be prepare in case they'd making a move so that I will destroy them all," Sticks replied to her. When Amy roll her eyes from Sticks overreacting since she's complain many times about robot apocalypse over and over again in some general reason. "What? What did I do, wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Amy lied to her.

Until Sticks look at her when she's fold her arm, knowing she's don't buy it at all. Knowing that Sticks believe there is a robot apocalypse when the time is come, knowing she's see thing inside her head. But none of them didn't know that Sticks' ancestors have already seen one, without telling them in forever reason why, but only Sticks and her family knows about it so that she is ready when the time is coming.

Sonic is getting annoy with Sticks for the time being, when he look at Tails about the plane. "Well, to be honest Tails from what you said to me about that plane won't come off and you said that there is an engine like nothing you never seen before, right?"

"Well, yeah," Tails confirm to him. "This engine is like nothing I have never seen anything like before. I could take the part off, but I like said before it won't come off."

"You wanted to me punch it?" Knuckles said to him, with his superior knuckle fist. "So that I can bust it open if you like."

"That will be the main backup just in case, Knuckles, just in case," Tails is being a little clarified that he knows about Knuckles great fist of bashing from what he knows about it in his time, knowing he punch the entire mountain in just one punch in a mere second. "But no, you won't smash this plane since me and Sonic got it couple hours ago."

"He does have a point, Knuckles," Sonic does have a point from what Tails said to him, when he's folding his arm at him. "You won't smash that plane that me and Tails have already bought it."

Knuckles moan out in slight depression that he want to bash Tails' new plane. Yet Sonic is indeed correct including Tails as well that ever since they'd arrive at the main junkyard when Sonic found the owner of the place and Tails have found a perfect condition plane in perfect good shape so that he can re-custom the plane, not smash it. Otherwise, it will back on the drawing board on them.

"Well, I think that this plane does need some makeover," Amy said in highly suggestion to her, knowing she got some sense of fashion and designer feature as well. "Yet the colour, I would say that pink or lovely maroon colour is a perfect blend for Tails' plane."

"Uh . . . Amy, it's my plane and I won't have those colour for this," Tails counter said to her. "That yellow is a perfect colour for me."

"What about that other plane colour that you normally had?" Knuckles said to him about the original plane that's usually had in the past. "You know, that one with two separate sits with longer wings it usually had. And its blue."

"Well that – but no, yellow is perfect for me," Tails quickly replied to him.

"I thought about camouflage colour so that it won't be see it," Sticks add on about the colour to blend in, while look at this 'strange plane' from what she's didn't trust from the beginning when she's look at it.

"Uh . . . that part is going to be very trickery to use it, Sticks. That everyone from the village will see a strange unknown leave and mud that's somehow flying across the sky," Tails said to her. "So that there will be lots of answer is too know about this strange object from the sky. But no, yellow is perfect for me. After all, Sonic was the one who select that colour for me that captives and match on my fur. Which I have to admit it is a very good colour."

"You select that colour?" Amy look at Sonic. When Sonic nod at her to confirm that he is the one who select that colour scheme. "Huh. Well to be honest that I thought pink is very good choice and very good classic colour from my notice opinion. But on the other hand, that yellow is an interesting choice and yet it does match to your fur Tails. So yeah, that colour is perfect choice from Sonic select it." _Wish I select pink it more colourful than the rest of it. Dumb Sonic for ruining one colour that will colourise and more detail on the plane. But, after all, that plane is now Tails' brand new plane._

"Well, I choice the colour for him, knowing he want something clearly special for him," Sonic answer out to him. After he is the one who select for him since they got the plane from the beginning.

"Then it settle, that yellow is a perfect choice," Tails quick announce to them. "Although, I don't have enough spray paint to colour the plane, so that I can go to the shop to bring spray paint, if they had one of course and yet it need a clean-up first before it will shine up in full completely to make it whole again."

Tails look back at his brand new plane, knowing that plane is well dusty with fade-off colour so that he can recolour to make shine new again and then, hopefully that he will test to see it is still function so that he can try it out another time, if it is work.

"Oh yeah, Amy," Tails quickly add on and when he look at her. "Can you find a suitable fabric leather of the pilots seat? That it's almost torn apart when I look at it. It need a some like a – I don't know a sandy colour, perhaps?"

"Well, I thought scarlet red is perfect choice," said Amy from her own thought. "But sandy-type colour that you may have a point and something leather from what you said. Sure, I will glad to find a suitable type of sandy colour that's make a perfect combination to compare on yellow."

"What about the control cockpit?" Sonic add about the control stand. "Does it too reconnect or something?"

"Just some polisher, so that will stand out quite easily," Tails said to him, "so that it will blend quite easily. I have some that I can use, yet I need to change my gloved and wear protective mask that the smell is quite strong and it will stick to your hand like superglue since the last time that my fur hand is almost torn off and it take week to regrow back."

"Oh yeah," Sonic remember what happened in the past. "It was painful to see it."

What Tails mean exactly that couple while ago, when he's used a superglue to fix his loose end on the table, when he accidently press his right hand on the table with small doze of superglue was remain, that he's trying to come off, when he quickly inform Sonic to comes along and explain to him what happened, when he accidently press it on purpose. When both of them put their effort to pull Tails' right hand from superior superglue, until Tails' scream out quite furiously so loud so that Tails could shake the entire village including mountain as well. Once Tails freed from the sudden grip when he look at his right hand and see some bald patch on his palm including small liquid red blood as well. So that he can patch it in with a special plaster so that it will stop the bleed, yet, his fur take time to regrow it backs. Yet, he wore another glove to consume his small bald patch on his hand, so that he won't be caught since what happened the last time.

Except Sonic, who knows what happened in the past. So both of them are decided to keep a secret without telling to anyone about all this.

"How painful was it?" Amy ask him.

"Trust me," Sonic replied. "You don't want to know about it. Believe me, you don't want to say about all this."

"Okay," Amy is not uncomfortable the way Sonic said. "Anyway, shall we get started it? So that I can find a suitable sandy-type colour for the seat to re-custom from what you said, Tails."

"Well, yeah," Tails confirm to him. "But I do need some any canister spray paint for the plane and this plane is becoming a new ticket for me and my new baby."

"I thought that your old one was a baby?" Kunckles is completely clueless from what Tails said.

"It was," Tails said to him. "But it was went down to the bottom of the icy-cold."

Knuckles is making a smirking and almost a giggle sound, when he said, "bottom."

Sonic roll his eyes that Knuckles believe that bottom is a funny word for him. But who can blame him for good? After all, he is a friend and superior muscle so that he break thing so easily in quick second.

"Anyway, we should help Tails to re-custom the plane," Amy said to them. "Besides, its almost like art and craft style course and since I am the only one who originally attend to," her voice is getting very disappointed, when she's already making a single course.

"Actually, you only had two students in your class," Sonic said to her.

"Oh, yeah," Amy said to him in minus said back, when she remember correct that she's only got two student, one boy and one girl, who interesting to do it to create interesting art and creation.

"Until, it didn't went well, when you shout out two students in deeply upset, when the mayor disband on your course," Sonic add on to her. "That two parents are not very happy the way you said. After all, they're only 6 years old."

"That was a mistake, the way I said," Amy said to him. "I told them, many to create elegant and perfection, not messy and untidy the way they'd did."

"I told you, they're 6 years old!" Sonic shout out to her, when he sigh out in heavily impatience. "Seriously, Amy. You never change for the time being. Including what happened all these years since what happened, but you need to stop being a ruthless and bossy boot on younger generation of the villages, but instead you turn your back. So, shut up for once in your life and help re-custom on the plane, do you understand?"

Amy is now shock in correctly impale the way Sonic said to her was nothing she's never experience before in her entire life. That Sonic is telling the true, that she's never patience nor making her own calmness to attend people the way she said to them was unforgivable from what she did. Yet Sonic have somehow made a flip to her. Everything from what he said is true that she's couldn't control her inner motion, when she's almost let herself in tear and depression.

"Oh dear," Knuckles said. "Sonic make a flip again."

Tails and Sticks quickly to confirm that Sonic have done it this time before and it is very rare to see Sonic make a flip, not even Eggman couldn't see that coming including the villages, except only his friends who knows about it. That Sonic have done this again, yet again. That he made a flip toward Amy Rose.

Sonic look at her, when he close her eyes for few second and reopen once more and sigh out and said to her, "I'm sorry Amy. I shouldn't said to you on purpose in front of everybody. The facts that everything we been though a lots since we encountered several robots from Doctor Eggman along with Shadow and Lyric."

"But Lyric is gone, since Shadow kick him on purpose," said Tails. That Shadow was the one who stop him and foil his plan for good since what happened."

"And ruining my moment so that I will hang about with Sonic," Amy step in, in complete jealously since what happen in the past that she was the one who could put the end of Lyric for good.

"Don't be so jealously Amy," Sonic said to her. "Shadow want payback for messing with him. Knowing he work along without anyone help for the time being. Besides, you did great fought many foes for some time – well mostly for the time being."

"Yeah, that's part is true," Amy agree on that part. Which they don't want to talk about it. "But I do accept your apologise Sonic and you were right about my problem. So that I will apologise to them for my misbehaviour issue since what happened in the past. But for now, we need to sand the plane and colour the plane. Knowing it does need some makeup."

"Well for start we do need to sand and I check the engine to make sure its okay," Tails said to them. "But like said before that I couldn't figure it out how to open it. But I need to find those canisters of yellow paint of the shop have them or not."

"And your insurance of course," Sonic add and mumbling at the same time without anyone hearing about this.

"So, shall we get started it?" Tails ask them. "Its could be fun."

"Well painting could be fun," said Sonic. "But you need those canister spray paint which I heard that t can be toxic – just in act of precaution since I read about a small detail about toxic and everything. Tell you what you Tails, I'll go to get that canister for you."

"But you don't know where the shop that's sell canister," Amy said to him. "You don't know where it is."

"Um . . . there is one shop that's sell canister paint that I know where it is. At far end of the market where the villages normally get spray paint for their design in art," Sonic explain to her about the local small market that's sale canister spray paint.

"You mean those spray paint since those ruffian have somehow spray on the wall?" Kunckles ask him about what happen few term ago when those bandit have somehow spray those clear white wall with canister spray, yet the people are company to know what happen for making their own critic and disgust to know who could have done this.

"We never find the culprit," Sonic said to him. "And yet we don't have any clue to know who did this. I thought it was Eggman who done this, but he got different method that he wasn't there that's last night. I could have sworn it was him."

"Well, that part remain unsolved," said Tails when he quickly change the subject. "But for now, can you please help to sand the plane?"

"We're on it!" Sonic quickly exclaimed out to him. Knowing that Team Sonic are always to help. Knowing they are the best and stopping any threat from harm way like for example Eggman who keep coming to destroy the villages, but its won't last long. Right now, Sonic and the others are helping Tails' plane by re-decorating. And its going to be fun.

After more than a hours when everything is now sort. Except few difficult to attend do, that's Knuckles is using his own hand rather than sandpaper to sneer some flake, including he use his own tongue, which it was very painful to see it. But he is okay. Sticks is not uncomfortable with this plane so that she'd decide to cover with few yet Tails told her so many time that this place is brand new, not making into a camouflage in brown colour, that won't ruining the custom design. Sonic and Amy agree from what Tails. But Sticks got something other plan for doing Tails' place, but Amy is going to keep an eye of her, while she's sorting out making some excellent leather protection. Sonic is getting some canisters from the local market shop and he manage to found a perfect colour. The yellow colour.

It's took longer to figure how to disconnect from the seat while Amy have already done the leather in sandy-type version which it is a perfect blend of Tails' new plane. But it is difficult to figure how to remove it and replace it is going to take a while of course. But the fun that – well very dangerous and caution because those paint contain odd smell, which Tails asking Sonic what kind of spray paint that he found from the local shop – which he refuse to talk about it. When everyone is putting on a face mask to cover from this mysterious odour problem and quickly warn Knuckles that the smell can very lethal from what they said to him.

After more hours and hours when the sun is almost set, when everything is now imperfect that Tails' new plane is now fully complete in clear yellow with white edge on it including some excellent jet-black colour as well and finally brand new tires as well, which the old one got nearly deflated with smalls on it. But Knuckles suggest to put some sport tape to conceal it but Sonic and the others said no from his considering opinion since they'd install new tires, luckily they'd use one of Eggman's robot loose spare part to make a suitable since Sonic and the others bought some parts he need to re-construction the plane to make a good as well and yet it is now a fully new complete new plane for Tails.

"I can't believe it that after all these hours that we have finally re-construct the plane," said Sonic when he look at a yellow plane.

"Not mention some odd-smell from those paint," Amy add on when she's hold her nose for good reason. "How long its wear off?"

"I think overnight from what I know about it," Sonic said in odd-educational theory to her.

"Well that's make sense," Amy agree with him. "Or we could leave the hatch open to release that's foul smell."

"I'm on it," Knuckles quickly help when he quickly approach the side main door and slowly open those side door so that the smell will be gone for good.

As Tails when he make a complete awe expression to see that his plane – his new and improve plane is now fully complete to see excellent yellow with grey and black colour and also he manage to recreate the propellers that's form a shape and colour that's equal to compare his tails. It's like a dream come true to see it. He could squeal out that he is now full in love to see his new and improve baby is now whole again.

"So Tails," Sonic said to him when he approach and best his hand on Tails' shoulder, "what do you think?"

Tails couldn't say another word. Not a single word that his baby is now fully complete like its already giving birth to it. Sonic look at him that he knows that he love it when he's about to yell and squeal out at the same time. Yet he is very happy for his little buddy of his that he got himself a new plane that's admire his likeness.

"It's like . . ." Tails softy speaking out, "Christmas. . ." until his expression is now completely change. "I love it! I love it!" he quickly jump out from his own happy excuse when he make small fist fighting. "I love it!"

"Whoa slow down, Tails," Sonic said to him by calming him down. "I know you like it."

"Never seen him do that before," Knuckles from his own admit to see Tails is making hyper hysterical.

"Oh, believe me Knuckles," Sonic said to him. "I'd seem it all the time since then."

"Oh my chaos," Tails quickly said it in out loud. "Aw man, look at the main colour. A shiny new propeller does match on my tails including new seat and install some parts. Aw man, I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it, Tails," said Amy. "But still, getting those old seats is take a lot longer to reassemble and place it on. Until we found a zip of course that's hidden from our eyes."

"True," Sonic agree with her since they were trying to figure it out how to dismantle those seat, when they'd found a zip is hidden in plan site from what no longer didn't see that coming when Amy is gentling remove it and remove with excellent sandy brown leather seat. "Still I am very happy for him," he's still watching back at Tails from sheer excitement to see that his new plane is now 100% complete.

"I still don't trust on that plane," Sticks glare at it. "That plane could be an inter- instru—instuem – I mean a destruction weapon for bring mass upon us!"

"You're being paranoid Sticks," Amy said to her. "His plane won't do anything harm and besides Sonic and Tails work hard to find one since what happened in the past was total mislead when Sonic fire him on purpose."

"Hey!" Sonic comment to her. "I wasn't fired him nor making a replace to him. I'd just that I want hurt to get hurt since what happened when Eggman used his Burnbot – I think from what he said to me during the outcome battle – but I just want him to keep him safe."

Sonic is correct since what happened when he encountered Doctor Eggman from time-to-time when he summon out his latest creation called Burnbot when he make fun of him for naming that robot from his excuse. When Tails' old plane come along to save the day until when Burnbot make a huge fire toward Tails' plane and cause to malfunction when he was so furious when he quickly use his spin dash attack and make a heavy bounce on him when Tails's try to steer the plane until it went down along side with him when Sonic is now making a small panic to see his little buddy is okay when he check his heart and thanks the Chaos that Tails is alive and well from his own relief.

"Besides, that was a months ago," Sonic add on.

"You could still hire me as Knuckles II," Knuckles said to him. "Or was it Knuckles Junior?"

"Uh . . . Kunckles. I have disband finding my new sidekick," Sonic replied to him, from his own admit tome. "But you still honourable to us since we encountered so many things in our time."

That part is true since Team Sonic and Friends have encountered lots of thing including Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog and also Lyric the Last Ancient, which he was no more – yet none of them didn't know that he's somehow survive the fall impact since what happened. Yet lots of thing have happen when Eggman keep storming the place.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Knuckles agree on him.

"I can wait to test it out!" Tails literary cried out from his own hysterical that he want it to test the flight and testing to make sure that the fuel and everything is stable before he could flying. "Aw, I can't wait any longer. I gotta fly it, right now!"

"Not so fast, little fox," Sonic said to him with a smile. "It getting late and some of us need some rest since we keep working all morning and afternoon to sort out the plane and take a while to remove some spray paint from Knuckles."

"You're telling me," Knuckles agree on him. "Some of them won't come off."

"The only solution that we could shave some of your fur so that you can use some protection so that you won't be seeing," Amy quickly said. "That's way the people won't laugh at you."

"And extremely shameful to remove some of our fur off," Sonic make a small minor.

"I agree from what you're saying, Sonic," Tails add on and agree with him. "But Sonic. I must test it. Knowing this is my ticket to know who I am and who I want to be."

"I know that Tails, but it is late," said Sonic. "And some of us are very tried. I know you want it to fly it, little buddy. But we don't need some rest before you can test it."

"I don't rest," Tails said. "I need to test it right now."

"Don't be such a child Tails," Sonic said to him and yes Tails is a child - a fox cub to be honest. "You need some rest right now, before you can test it out and some of us need some food to eat to regain our strength."

"Agree," Amy confirm to him. "We need something eat and regain our strength before you test it, Tails."

"But I want it to test, right now!" he stomp his feet in serious mad tantrum. And yet he is kid – fox cub from what Sonic know about it.

"Tails!" Sonic said to him. "Stop being like a child, okay? We're all tried, need something to eat and then you test the plane. So stop acting a child right this instinct so that we need some rest for the time being?"

"Whoa, first time to see Sonic yell out to him," Knuckles said it out from what he didn't see that coming. When Amy and Sticks make a confirm nod that none of them didn't see that coming.

Tails sigh out from his slight defeat that he have to agree with his friends including Sonic that Sonic is a boss and the one who look after him as well. "Fine," he said to them. "Let's go get something eat."

"Atta boy, Tails," Sonic smile out to him. "Come on! Let's stop Meh Burger!"

"I was wonder why they call Meh Burger for a reason?" Knuckles confuse out to know why they called it in some general reason.

"I don't know," Amy replied to him, yet she too is wondering to know why the creator of Meh Burger have decided to call it, "my guess the creator somehow called since it was open some time long ago."

"You guess is good as mine," Sonic is also wondering as well. "Besides, we need something to eat and get some rest so that Tails' here is going to fly his first and brand new plane if it is working of course. So let's go to Meh Burger!"

Tails have no choice but to follow Sonic and the others that he is very disappointed that all he ever wanted it is too fly the plane so that he feel a cool amount of breeze rushing toward his fur face. But still there is one thing concern to him from his deep thought about this strange engine that he never seen before in his entire life. Including this unknown number call A1 and this strange logo that never seen before in his life as well.

And yet he try so many times to figure it out how to unlock the seal and getting inside the main unknown engine from what he never seen before. But for now, he need something to eat first and getting some rest as well. But by tomorrow so that he will fly his new and improve plane. No matter what it would take, he will definitely fly that plane. After all, it his baby for the time being.

Once they'd left Tails' hut and heading toward the town for getting something to eat. Yet unknown to them, the Tails' new plane is making a funny noise that's none of them didn't hear it. That the plane is making an electrical humming pulsing sound. That they have no idea what kind of plane that Sonic and Tails bought, will about to make a surprise event for the coming event. That this plane is not the real plane. And the question is, what kind of plane that Tails found in the middle of the junkyard that he have no idea that this plane is not plane from what he didn't know about it? The answer will have to wait when the time is come.

* * *

Later at night, when every villages are resting in their own hut and homes for getting a good night sleep from the unexpected since what happen today since Eggman keep coming over and over again that make him very angrier by the minutes. Well not all the time since Eggman try to prove his innocent – well most of the time recently. But still he is a sworn enemy to Sonic and the others, except they make a small truth to find what the real problem in rare general occasionally. But Eggman will show up one or two depending if he come up an idea for his next brilliant outcome. If he comes up of course.

Anyway: At Sticks' Burrow is locate in Seaside Coast that's near at the edge of the forest is an earth house incorporated into a small hill was built it by her ancestors who live there for many generations since and before her time as well. The front entrance is a round door with a small peephole and an overhearing made of thin stilts and large green leaves. Her front yard has a lot of objects on both side which including a makeshift table along with baskets of fruits and junk. And her burrow is surrounded by traps since she's install them for very long time since.

Inside her burrow is a single room held up by an arching wooden support beams and it has a soil {dirt} floor, moss-covered walls and is filled with stuff that Sticks has somehow found in nature. The borrow hold mostly living-room furniture made of bamboo, animal skin and unrefined wood. It also has a small kitchen desk in the back and a sink.

She's stay to stay up to make sure that no intruder or anyone come to enter her borrow since the last time when this unknown intruder came to her house and quickly send them backing. And yet sometimes she's can a little paranoid to see her own shadow for not knowing why. But Sticks is a great combat with her long and trusted sticks to make sure that her job is secure and she also a great descendant of a greedy bank manager who was an outcast many years ago since then. But she's remember from her grandma said to her when she was little when her ancestors meet those strange things like nothing she never seen before in her since time in the Ancient period and show up and taught them in very important knowledge like nothing from what her believe.

Yet, her true is story or just a hoax from her grandma's words. Knowing those things are real, and yet no one haven't see them for over a decade since the Fallen of the Ancient. If they are real, that mean the legend is true that they are do existence.

Once she is standing and watching to make sure that the coast is clear with her long wooden stick of her as a protection and weapon against any common threat. Until her eyes is slowly become blurry that's somehow lose her focus when she's try to stand focus.

"No, Sticks," she said to herself when she make a small smack on her and blink her eyes several times. "You must control your thought and your willing to survive. I must know that if any sleeper agent comes closer to take me away from this reason. I must not allow anyone who stand in my way – except Sonic and my friends of course. Because they are the one who can trusted or are they?"

She look at the main door, until her eyes are now starting drifting away and somehow losing her focus as well. She must have stay all night for well over an hours to make sure that her job is secure in just there is a problem so that It won't come in – until her will and spirit have somehow give up when she's about to drift away when she body is finally give up when she's fall down on the floor and begin fall asleep and make a small snore from her so that she is resting for the time being. Knowing Sticks can be a little paranoid in general theory but she is a defender of the villagers from Eggman's robot and also Shadow the Hedgehog including that she met few while ago name Lyric and he is very powerful from what Amy said to her.

Once she keep fall asleep for not sure how long she will wake up from her long term hours. When suddenly a stomping noise about two or more when she's re-awoken in split-second that the noise is coming from outside and somehow bypass without knowing.

"Who's there?" she cried out, when she's grab her trusted long wooden sticks. Until there is now reply and no respond. "I don't know what's going here, but no one shouldn't mess with Sticks the Badger. So show yourself!"

And yet, there is no reply from the main entrance which it surprise of Sticks' feature when she rose one her of her eyebrow up to see why there is no respond when she walk toward her door in act of caution when she replied out.

"I don't know who you are nor where you came from knowing this is my burrow and my home since it was originally from my grandmama since she's give it to me," Sticks said to herself with her sheer glare upon her front door. "So stay back, you're hear me sleeper agent! You're hear me?!" she yell out in high most squeal. Until there is nothing to respond when she walk toward the door and grab a knob from it and open it in sheer force when she make a roar and growling at the same time and surprise enough there's nothing there but clear path of the forest along with trees and brushes.

"That's odd," Sticks said to herself in small confusion. "I could have sworn there is a stomping sound, but there is no footprint nor impression from what I know about it. But how someone have manage to bypass by optical sense? Unless, there is a shadow-people that's why. I knew it! There is a shadow-people and I know where I can find it – right here!" she point down toward the ground. "I know you there and I will you, shadow-people so that you will never mess with Sticks. Mark my word, so that I will tell everyone about your shadow disguise that underneath our foot and yet you will mess with Sticks the Badger! You hear Shadow-people, you hear me?!" she screech out from her own mouth as she roar with her fist of justice lift up.

When suddenly she hear something from her left-hand side when she hear a powerful snap like sheer force when make a thunder thud when she look at her left and see nothing but tress and brushes at the same time.

"I know you out their Shadow-people," Sticks said and tight grip on her wooden long sticks. "So that I will defeat you no matter what it will take."

Once she's scouting her own eyes in complete bird-eyes views, knowing she is the master of all living nature and she is born with it when she look from her right and left from her own point of views. Until she saw something odds take place when she saw a large lump like nothing she never seen before. It's complete surrounding in darkness that she is not sure what it is, when she rose her brow up.

"Huh?"

She walk toward that shadowy lump in utmost carefully to make sure it safe to poke it. Or she believe it is one of those shadow-people she's keep hearing over and over again from her own natural instinct. Once she's got closer and nearly toward that object, knowing she's never seen that lump before in her own eyes.

"I got you," she whisper out. "You shadow-people," until – "It's time for you to fell my wrath of Sticks!" she yell out when she's quickly spin wooden long sticks when she quickly bash it so hard when suddenly when her wooden sticks is somehow snap it off from her most surprise and yet she could have sworn that she heard a banging sound. She's quickly look at her wooden long sticks and see that the top of its snap off from her own sheer force. "What in-?"

Until something happen to that lump when Sticks quickly look back and see that lump is slowly rise up when her is now complete ajar and slowly walking back and see the lump is starting to change and yet for the first time in her own life when she saw something quite horror: two luminous light eyes is staring at her, looking at her in complete afraid when the lump is stop growing and its standing right in front of her. When suddenly – Sticks is now making a complete scream from the top of her lungs when she quickly run back toward her borrow and quickly slam the door in full shut that she is now complete panic.

As for the mysterious object who look at her. When it blink its luminous optical and begin walk away from Sticks and her burrow in peace without getting cause from her own action.

While Sticks is safety underneath her bed when her bed sheet is making a rustling noise that she's couldn't believe her eyes that she's saw something else that she is not sure what it is. Knowing she's thought it was one of those sleeper agent or even shadow-people and yet for first time in her own life that she never saw something that is quite horrified to know what it during what happen today. And yet she have no idea what it is, knowing this is huge and very important discovery. Whatever it is, that Sticks Badger is now emotionally afraid to know what that thing is.

Knowing it is too horrified to know what it is that Stick have many encounter something that's far beyond from what she see. The question is who is that black figure with two light-blue luminous? The answer will have to wait when the time is come.

* * *

Back in Tails' workshop and it's morning alright where everything is now in position when Tails is so excited to test his new and improve plane. When Tails is checking the main system is secure and fully operational. Until Sticks quickly show up and explain to them what happened last night.

"Wait, you saw something in the middle of the forest?" Amy rephase to her to know what happen. "Did you see what happen?"

"I told you there's two huge blue eyes that nothing I'd never seen before," Sticks again said to them when she explain to them when she's thought she saw something in the open distance when she saw this mystery unknown object with two blue optical lenses that she never seen before. "Look at my stick," she present her sticks in front of them and see that the top layer is somehow snap loose. "It's broken and it took me a while to find another one in the open distance to find strong with good determination on it and yet this thing have somehow snap my sticks."

"Are you sure you make thing up?" Sonic ask her from what his own general excuse.

"I am not making thing up!" she yell out to him. "There is a strange unknown figure from nowhere have somehow broke my weapon. I thought it was one of those shadow-people underneath our feet until it wasn't. I was so freak out in heap of panic to see something quite horror with my own two eyes!"

"Sticks, calm down," Amy said to her. "You must have seeing thing from your own head."

"It wasn't my imagination or whatever from what I said that I have never hear of it," Sticks bark at her. "It is real and my weapon won't stand a chance against it! So that I will bring out my bigger weapons so that I will show you what I saw."

"Hold on a minute," Knuckles said when he scratching his head. "Did you say imagination? I thought I imagine when I'd too saw that strange things during what happened last night and yet I somehow forget."

"Wait?" Sticks jump toward Knuckles upper body that her pupils are shrink. "You saw it too? How come you never told me about all this?"

"Like I said, I was pretty forgetful," Knuckles admit to her and yet he is seem to be uncomfortable the way Sticks making a utmost staring at him from his concern. "And also, that you are kind of scary to see your face up close."

"Hold on," Amy rephase to Knuckles from what he said it out. "Did say that you something strange thing in the forest since last night?"

"Well, only for a moment since I saw it," Knuckles replied. "It woke me up from my sleep that I saw something like a shadow – I don't know a figure – until I saw those two luminous looks who stare at me and somehow make me scream. Until I realise it was my imagination and that's how I got my nightmare that's somehow re-awoken my sleep since I got up in the morning."

Sonic and Amy look at each other for not sure what it is, knowing this new incoming from what Sticks and Knuckles have somehow made from afraid for not sure why nor how it started. They thought it was one of those Eggman's robot that's somehow make them afraid, when Sonic said to them.

"It could one of Eggman's robot for all I'd care about it," he said to him. "You know Eggman love making prank on us for the time being."

"That's mean true," Amy agree on him. "Eggman always making practical joke on us. Well most of the time since we normally give some payback."

"Oh yeah," Sonic knows what Amy meant that normally Sonic and the others have made some smaller but revenge prank comeback since what happened in the past. But only temporarily since then.

"Look, I told you before that I did see something and it wasn't those prank from what you said about it," Sticks again said to them from his foresee yet her voice is becoming mad and obvious since what happened last night. "It is real!"

"Who the shadow-people?" Sonic sarcastically said it out to her.

"Who told you about it?" Sticks quickly lurch toward him for not revealing her own information.

"Um . . . you did," Sonic answer out to her.

"Oh, right," Sticks understand from her own excusive that she's normally tell them about those mysterious shadow-people.

"Any idea what kind of thing from what you said Sticks," Amy said to her. "The shadow-people from what you said?"

"I don't know," she quickly replied. "All I know that it somehow snap my wooden stick in sheer and somehow make me afraid and yet funny enough; when I hit it: it make a banging sound."

"What kind of banging sound?" Amy ask her so that she can narrow it down from her own knowledgeable head.

"I don't know! Wait – hold on," she remember from what she's make of it since she hit it. "It's like a banging sound like metal."

"Metal!" Sonic cried out. "You must have seen Metal since last night," he know one bot who fit the bill name Metal alias name called Metal Sonic is created by Doctor Eggman himself for using him to get a hold on him and yet Metal Sonic knows some of Sonic's move. Which its true of course that Eggman have simply download on every Sonic's move from what he think about it.

"I don't think it's not Metal," Amy said to him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic replied to her. "Metal is the only one who fit the bill."

"So, if is it Metal, then how come Sticks' wooden stick have somehow snap in sheer force?" Amy question back with a simple rhetorical to him that she is correct that Metal Sonic wasn't the one who broke Sticks' wooden stick.

But Sonic on the other hand that she does have a point about all this. Knowing that his greatest enemy Eggman who create a small-replica version of him and know every moves from what Metal knows about it and sometime its use different kind of power, when he's having a small moment of thought that he could have sworn is Metal. But it wasn't from what Amy said. "If not Metal, then who done it then?"

"I have no idea," Amy said back to him.

"Well, whatever it is knowing it's bypass my skill like nothing I have never seen anything like this before," said Sticks. "I don't know what it is. Knowing it is not a shadow-people from what I know about it. And yet whatever it is knowing this skills is like nothing from what I have never seen anything like this. I must make a preparation as soon as possible."

"Not right now, Sticks," Amy said to her.

"You do this **after** Tails' plane is up and running," Sonic add on to her as well when he look at Tails is sitting down on his new plane and yet Tails is checking to make sure that the system is stay secure when he watch him write down his note pad, just in case to see any problem whatsoever.

"He's been working nearly all morning," Amy said. "In fact I'd never seen that Tails is energetic that he is going to fly the plane."

"Oh believe me," Sonic said to her. "I know Tails and I know how much he love plane ever since. It's uh . . . kind of a hobby that he knows about plane including making machinery part."

Sonic is correct and very well true story that Tails knows all about plane including making things from his greatest invention like . . . anything from what he knows about it when he draw them from his blueprint and write down to make sure nothing goes wrong nor making any small explosive since what happen the last time, when Tails might have accidently left the alarm system on – but it was accident from what he said to them while ago from his own mistake. And yet he is very happy for him that Tails finally got a new plane. Sure he miss the old one, but with this new one that Tails is now becoming much happier that's possible to describe for him.

As for Tails that he is checking every system when he wrote down everything from what he knows about it. Sure he is very happy to test his new plane so that he could fly toward the sky once again. And yet he is very happy with his little bro of his. Knowing they are not relate but more like brother-in-arms and a true friends as well.

Tails is checking every system in the plane and write down on his note to make sure he's won't make any mistake this time. He check the fuel system and yet finally enough when he notice that he got some fuels for the plane, but this plane however did have somehow when he check the fuel on the fuel control and see the arrow that it's still fuel and ready. Which it is odd of course. He also check the joystick and yes, it's works perfect so that he won't use some oil. The system he look at the main cockpit and see that everything is now complete and full stable and see it is fully operational.

And yet, there is one thing remain to know about this symbol that's shape like a face. Although this plane was built years ago. But why the face? What is the nature to see what it look it? Either way, that he can't help himself for playing his first brand new plane. So he make himself a silent pray and his hope that this plane will work from what he know about it. That today is no exception whatsoever.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said to him, when Tails looking at him. "Did you check the fuel system and everything?"

"Everything is in order," he replied. "I check every systems such as fuel, air compression – everything from what I look at it. So yeah, this' plane is totally ready for this!"

"Sound like he is rearing to go," said Knuckles.

"Of course, he is," Sonic replied to him. "He's very excited to test the plane, so what? Besides, I am very happy for him to test the plane of his."

"It like watching a child to seeing grow up," Amy said out in cooling refreshing voice. Sonic nod to her for confirm to see him growing up.

"Totally."

"Okay, I check everything is perfectly in order and also I write down everything from what I know about it, in case I made mistake," he show them his notebook that's contain every information about flying and test the plane in brown leather colour with small-large gold on it and lastly it for a sticks with Tails' emblem that's represent his twin tails. "Here Sonic," he quickly throw toward Sonic with his notebook and his pencil when Sonic quickly rushing and capture it as well. "Okay here I go."

"Hold on Tails," Amy said to him.

"Yes Amy?"

"Wearing a protection safety equipment," Amy answer out to him.

Tails rolls his eyes from Amy bossy and also like a premature mother to him. When he moan in softer tone, when he quickly put his own protective goggle that's above his head in brown leather colour with red lenses on it.

"There," he flip to her. "Are you happy now?"

"Perfect," Amy replied.

Sonic roll his eyes and shaken his head sideway when he sigh out in less breathless. "Okay, Tails. Do your thing!"

"I hope this thing is protecting Tails from this invisible swarm of bees that's keep rushing though so many times," Stick is getting little concern.

"Invisible swarm of bee?" Amy is not sure from what Stick said.

"You have no idea what they are," Sticks respond to her. "Knowing they are so difficult to see it from mid-air."

Amy have no idea from what Sticks on about this 'invisible swarm of bee' that she's clearly never heard of it. But Sticks can be a very excusive from her own belief from what she's known about it, that she is can be quite crazy from her own term. But exceptional good fighter from what she's know about it and master of all nature within her.

Tails is now ready for this moment. Even though that his heart is pounding very fast in quick second including his own intention as well, knowing this day is today so that he can fly the plane, when he press the button on the panel while he keep hearing his own heart is pumping very fast that his pray won't fail him this time. Once he press it, until nothing happen – not a single movement as well.

"What?" he's said to himself when he keep press the same button over and over in so many time that it suppose to work and yet he almost in heap of panic in a moment that the plane is now not working.

Sonic and the others are looking at each other that they were hoping the plane will work today. Knowing this plane got everything they need to make sure that the plane is fully secure. But something is not right when Tails try to press it so many times and yet nothing happen and it wasn't make any respond at all.

Tails is making a serious grunt effect on him and revealed his fox small fang-like teeth when he press the same button, over and over. Until it won't respond. "Come on – I mean come on, please. Come on!"

Uh . . . Tails?" Sonic said to him. "Did you check entire system before you test it?"

"I did check the main engine, the main fuel system and everything is now perfectly secure," he quickly respond to him that his voice is now begin to panic. "But why it respond when I press it?"

"Maybe I don't know that something cogging in the main exhaustion pipe?" Knuckles make his own theory or his own education guessing theory. "Or something inside the main pipe from what I know about it. That's all I care about it."

"I don't think that his plane doesn't have any pipe, Kunx," Sonic said to him. "We check it before that this plane does not have any pipe except air vent from the main outside and the inside as well. But I thought that the plane should work by now. Guess it need something else to make the final touch."

"And what kind of touch does it need?" Amy ask him to know why.

"Well I don't know much about machinic and everything," Sonic commented to her. "But I'm guessing that it some more and more parts to make a full completion."

"You may onto something," Amy agree with him, while all of them are looking back at Tails.

Tails is keep pushing the same button over and over and again. Until nothing respond not a single engine noise. "Come on! I mean it, come on!"

"Uh . . . Tails," Sonic said to him. "I think you got way over your head. I think the plane is not responding to you. I need some more part to compare the plane."

But Tails refuse to Sonic that he pressing the same button and also press some other button, well, minus the fuel ejection that he knows about it. But this plane is somehow won't make an activity. Could Dusty and his son have a phoney rip-off for getting him a cheap knockout to overthrown Sonic and him? If it is then Sonic will have a word with them for messing with him and Tails as well.

"Come on!" he begging to the plane several time and he is now in heap panicking. "Please come on! Please I begging you – please!" he try to press it several time and nothing happen. Nothing at all. That his plane is never work, when he is now very upset when he lift his goggle up toward the above of his forehead when he quickly got out from it in sudden upset and depression. Sonic and the others look at each other, when Sonic approach him and said to him.

"Guess your plane is not working," Sonic said and place his hand on his little buddy's shoulder.

"I thought it could work," Tails said to him yet his voice is now almost croaking that he is about to cry and try to hold on his tear without showing to Sonic and the others as well.

"Come on, Tails," Amy said to him. "I know it is very important but I think that the plane is old and yet it never been used for such a long time since you bought it."

"Actually it was for free," Sonic clarified to her when he was there in the main junkyard.

"Oh right," Amy almost forget since Sonic told her since yesterday.

"I'm feeling upset to see that happen today, except one time that I somehow forget since what happened to me," said Knuckles that he is try to remember since the last time he get upset. Normally he forget sometime – mostly.

As for Sticks when she roll her eyes and make a sigh out from her mouth in moaning sound from what Knuckles said. Which it was a pretty annoy and awkward.

"Look Tails, I know you want it to try it and test it," Sonic continually said to him and watching him that his ear low down in sudden depression. "But you can't press it over and over in forever ever cycle that most plane take time to get start."

"It's too late, Sonic," he said to him in very guilt voice. "This plane will never fly again, knowing it is who am I. Knowing I love plane that the old one was belong to my ancestors who give me this plane."

"Wait that one was belong to your ancestor?" Amy quickly spoken to him from his own sudden surprise and rephase. "You never tell me that your old one is belong to your ancestors."

"I found some old record that's belong to my ancestors," Tails replied to her without looking at her nor Sonic. "Besides, it best to leave to it so that I can try to fix it up another time. Hoping it will work in following event."

"A wise word, Tails," Amy said and approach him and place her hand on Tails.

"Come on, Tails," Sonic said to him. "Let go to Meh Burger to check yourself up for bit. I heard that there is a special addition that's come with a meals toy."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh, can I have one as well?" Knuckles quickly said to him that he's already want it a meal toy.

"Yes, Knuckles you can have one as well," Sonic said to him by looking behind his shoulder and then look back at his little guy. "Come on, Tails. Let's go."

Tails have no choice when Team Hero are now almost heading toward outside Tails' hut until suddenly that all of them heard something like, roaring that's coming from the main engine but more like a jet from what they'd describe when they look turn around and see that Tails' plane is now coming online when they'd hearing the main engine is getting warming up.

"What the what?" Sonic said.

"But how?" Amy confuse to know what's going on. "I thought that plane didn't make a sound from what we didn't hear it."

"That what I thought it is," said Tails. "Oh course! How can be so blind from the beginning!"

"Wait? Are you blind from the beginning?" Knuckles dumbfounder from what Tails said.

"No, Knuckles," he said to him. "It is a figure of speech. That my plane take a long time for not sure how long it would. Like the time when you are so impatience for the downloading on your wrist communicator for the new game, including main update on the game console?" he giving out a perfect example to them.

"Oh yeah," Sonic just starting to remember from what Tails said. Including waiting for the new download from his wrist communicator which it take over an hour for the system is complete. "Guess we now know why your plane didn't start from the beginning. It because it take time to restart. Guess you are very confidence and over excitement so that you want to test the plane, huh, Tails?" he look back at him until he's nowhere to be site.

"Uh . . . Sonic?" Amy said and give him a point toward that Tails is quickly run toward back his new and improve plane.

"Wow," said Knuckles. "He sure love plane!"

"Of course he love plane, what do you expected?" Sonic almost yell out to him and watching back at Tails.

Tails look at his plane and quickly use his spin tails and quickly hop on and surprise enough the main system is still fully loading that his own pressure is doing it told.

"Okay, Tails," he said to himself. "Let see this baby can do!"

Once he grab the control sticks that near him and carefully drive the plane and thank the chaos that wheel from what Sonic and the others give him is actually working, when he slowly heading toward the open distance in act of caution without damage from his workshop and his new plane. Sonic and the others quickly walk away. Luckily for them that the blades won't start, while Tails is gently driving the plane carefully toward the main open field.

Once Tails gently driving the plane toward outside the hut when he quickly put on his safe goggle without getting Amy to told him what do to. And then he steer the plane toward an open field to get a better cleanse when he press another control button when the blade is now starting to spin so fast in quick second.

"Go for it, Tails," Sonic said to him. "I know you can do it!"

Tails do whatever it take, when he grab a joystick and press down when the plane is slowly moving toward an open distance while everyone saw it and see that the plane does work for not sure why. But they are proud on Tails that he manage to get thing running when they'd hear the humming roar from the main plane engine – which it is an unknown engine of course that that have no idea what kind of metal. But other then that – they saw Tails' plane left up in the sky and yet Sonic is now very happy on his little buddy to see him flying toward the sky.

Today is greatest day for Tails the Fox. As he make a whooping sound from his own mouth that his plane is now reach toward the sky. And his plane is a new beginning for Miles 'Tails' Prower. A new beginning for him.

* * *

**I'm happy that Tails now flying the plane. Knowing he is so impatient so that he wanted to fly it. And yet this is part one of my story that the second is out now.**

**Anyway please don't judge on my writing nor make a critic okay. Look at my profile thank you and also stay at home, protect NHS and save from the COVID-19. So stay home and protect live. See you in part two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Transformer**

**This is part two of the story for an apologise gift for not release more chapter. So anyway here is part two special gift on this chapter that's captivates on your likeness. **

Chapter 4: A Hidden Temple

Outside from the open sky that a yellow plane is flying upward that Tails is so excited that he keep flying and flying with his new and improve plane in cheerful expression behaviour that he is. Like one minute like his plane engine is not working for briefly momentarily until that his plane is now actually working, when he check that navigational system, fuel system and many more and yet, everything is well-out perfectly like he's not sure why. And yet he is now very, very happy today and full of excitement that his new plane is now fully working.

He keep flying and flying in forever non-stop, when he quickly checking his joystick to make sure it's fully secure and luckily for him, it is fully secure.

"This is so awesome!" Tails exclaimed out from his mouth in full of excitement, when keep flying the plane. When he fly the plane further toward higher and higher for not sure how further up in the sky, when he can feel the heavy breeze almost pushing toward his face. When he quickly fly the plane down, very heavily with superior zooming toward near toward the ground, until he quickly hoist the lever up in the air and resume his flying, when the propeller blade is still spinning very fast. "This is so cool!"

For the first time in his own life that Tails is now simply enjoy his new plane. Sure, he'll miss his old one, but this new one is a brand-new ticket for him, so that he keep flying like forever so that this lousy tax-payer won't bother with him at all. Yet, he'll miss Sonic and his friends, that Sonic is like a brother to him and he is the only genius in the village. Yet, without him, who will save the village and without any expert to know what's going on since he figure it out when he learn there multiple and lots of alternative version of them, when they met different version of Knuckles by accident, until he and his friends manage safety to send different Knuckles' home. Yet still, he's keep on enjoy for the rest of the his life, in fact, he's beginning to like it a lot since he manage to get that plane working this morning, when his friends have witness everything that the plane is now officially working.

Once he keep flying and flying in forever non-stop, when he laugh out from his mouth in cheer and exception with whooping bellowing voice that he's can't leave this plane like forever.

"This is so cool and so awesome!" Tails literary cried out, while carefully flying the plane to make sure that everything is well okay. "Okay, fuel system is still full and up and running and yet of course the navigational system is still functional as usual and of course the joystick is still okay," he check every system in his plane to make sure it's alright. "I can't believe that this plane is somehow got into work. I wish, I could thank to someone who got a clever knowledge of machinery and learn how to switch on the plane, so that I couldn't be happier than ever!"

He could find the person, who engineer his plane to make it fix again. But first, he decide to keep on flying with his plane and checking it is still working.

Ever since he and Sonic went to the junkyard, when he found this old plane was never been used, when he ask Dusty to know more about the plane, yet, according to his son that his dad got short-term memory loss from what he said to them while ago. Yet according to his son that his dad don't remember seeing that plane before in his life including his grandfather as well, that none of his family didn't see it since the moment the junkyard is still open and running for a long time since. But for now, Tails is keep on flying in forever non-stop, knowing he love flying plane.

Tails almost laugh out from his mouth, while feel a breeze of air, rushing toward his face, likely for him that he's already wear his protective goggle, so that he can see thing clearly for him, while keep checking on every system on the plane and navigational system as well to make sure that the plane is secure and checking to make sure that's nothing goes wrong.

"_Hey Tails?"_ Sonic said to him on his communicator system._ "How was it?"_

"It was awesome, Sonic!" Tails replied and speak to him on his communicator. "It was so fast, that I can't leave this plane for good!"

"_I'm glad that you are very excited with your new plane, Tails,"_ Sonic said to him on the communicator channel system. _"So, tell me, was it fun?"_

"Totally fun!" Tails replied to him. "This plane is a brand-new life for me. In fact, I'll be back before lunch time, so that this call for a celebration!"

"_You're telling me,"_ Sonic agree on that part, knowing he would dying for Meh Burger or two., when Tails soften his head sideways _"Anyway, we'll meet here, when you came back from your free time experience. You been gone for more than five minutes since you keep flying the plane. So tell me, is the plane is still operating yet?"_

"Well, to be honest Sonic, that I keep checking every system on my plane and found nothing of a sort," Tails said to him on his own communicator wrist channel. "That I check the fuel, the navigational, the joy sticks, the brake will have to wait to see if it working or not. So far, everything is well perfectly."

"_That's a great news, little buddy,"_ Sonic voice is very happy to see that Tails' plane is now fully work. _"Make sure, you come back in one piece, unlike what happened the last time since we accidently send the plane to the bottom of the icy ocean."_

Knuckles almost giggle out from the communicator. _"Bottom."_

Tails roll his eyes from Knuckles' dumb excuse, yet he is friend from what he knows about him. Yet, Sonic does have a point, since what happened to his old plane fell into the bottom of the icy ocean since Sonic want a new sidekick since Doctor Eggman show up and make Sonic a new sidekick, yet the truth Sonic doesn't want Tails to be hurt since what happened the last time when he accidently crush the plane – well, basically it was Eggman's Burnbot have somehow fire at his old plane and cause it to crush landing that why's Sonic accidently fire him so that he wanted another sidekick. But they got in the end, since what happened in the past and getting himself a new and improve plane in yellow colour with excellent brown seat and his propellers is identical to compare his twin tails and also putting a logo at the back of his plane that represent his twin tails, knowing this is symbol is too know who's Tails really is. That Tails is a Mobian-fox who was born with a twin tails from his rare birth defect, but no one seem that Tails is freak, but they'd somehow ignore the facts about everything from what they knows about it. Yet he is the only genius in the villages who understand everything that need to be solved that matter. Right now, he need to focus on his flying to make sure that the plane is still secure in one piece.

"Anyway, I'll be back to let you know about it," Tails said to them. "After all, this plane is still new and running and fully operate to make sure nothing is going wrong. Besides, what could possible be so-?

Until suddenly, he heard something from his navigational radar is picking something from his GPS map coordinate in holo-green with yellow blinking dots that's blinking quite rapidly, when he quickly notice from his scanner and quickly said back to Sonic once more.

"Hey, Sonic. My radar have somehow pick up a strange activity, while, I'm keep flying the plane."

"_What do you mean, Tails?"_ Sonic respond to him, that his voice is becoming a little worry on him.

"Not sure," he respond and replied to him. "But I'd pick up something that's coming from the due north-west, and judging the mark from the distance, that's something further up in the jungle."

"_Can you be verifying more persistence, Tails?"_

"I don't know," Tails replied to him. "I'll check it to know what's going on here. Yet, I'll send you the coordinate to know where I am, before you will here."

"_Acknowledge, Tails,"_ Sonic respond to him. _"We'll meet you there, in a while though. Anyway, best of luck, so that we will meet you there, over."_

"Will do, Sonic," Tails quickly acknowledge him in sheer determination look, when he quickly put pressure on the joy sticks, while keep flying the plane with superior humming buzzing. So that he will get there that coordinate in no time, whatsoever. And finding is to know why its pick up in the jungle in unknown distance reading, hoping he will get there before Sonic does. Knowing he and his friends have experience lots of thing in the jungle, including when they stumble upon an ancient and was home or a prison to Lyric, the Last of the Ancient, when Sonic accidently release him on purpose, but it was accident in matter of speaking.

But for now, he's heading toward the location in north-west that's somewhere in the jungle. But whatever this is. This is bad for Team Sonic is too know what it is, hoping it is not another temple. Or so they have thought it would?

Tails keep flying his new plane still, yet, he may be happy, but he's still not sure how the plane work. Right now, he's off an important mission. Hoping Sonic will get there in no time. The question is, what is lurking in north-west jungle? The answer will soon find out.

* * *

Lyric along with his small robot called DX-17 are already in the jungle along with new and support machine warriors since Lyric found them in unknown distance that's miles away. Ever since he was so-close to achieve his plan and so-close to get rid that blue hedgehog since what happened in the past, and seal, frozen in an ancient temple that was forget, until Sonic and his meddling show up. Yet he did capture Amy and use him a shield as bait to draw Sonic and gain control of Shadow as well. Yet Shadow wanted payback for messing with him. After all, he was one who send him down in 1000 metre in the sky, and he's somehow live and found those machinery warriors. Although his blue orb was taken and stolen by one man, he can be trusted, Doctor Eggman.

Yet he and him got some sharing feeling by hating that blue meddling, yet, Lyric betray and stole or rather than borrow with Metal Sonic of course, so that he can use it for bait to crush Sonic. Yet, everything he failed and stopping that Sonic is now becoming unbeatable from what he describe, knowing Doctor Eggman of course who giving him a taste of sweet comeback. Yet now, his plan have failed twice this around. Yet, thanks to DX-17, when he and his fellow teams have stumble upon an ancient mural wall, yet Lyric knows what they'd are, and he know where the temple is. That was it was bury deep with the jungle itself.

He keep slithering and crawling with his long tail, with his mechanic suit to keep him alive and well and behind there few robot warriors in different brand of custom that Lyric knows them as well. But what does he remember before he betray them; He knows them in the past are superior to all kind on the planet, since their ancestors meet them before and make friend and ally with them so that they'd already construct and build a futurism design that's well captivity on them, so that they'd already begin their new life, before he show up.

Knowing he was wonder what happened to them since the Ancient is no more. Yet, he's does know that they are hiding in master of disguising. The question is, where are they now? That's why Lyric is heading inside the main jungle in north-west, so that he can find the temple and get that staff, knowing it is very important to control them.

"Are you sure, you know where the temple is, Lord Lyric?" DX-17 said to him, while continually patrol in the jungle with lavishing in different shade of dark green, when both keep walking toward at the heart of the jungle.

"Of course, I know where the temple is," Lyric replied. "After all, I know every corridors since it was build, before this show up in unknown reason," he look at the nature of the jungle since he know the past the jungle wasn't part of the ancient, until everything is now destroy, when this nature was born was appear from nowhere since he remember in the past it. "I know every route, every location since it was built and creation very long ago. Long before my betrayal comes along until that meddling hedgehog have ruin everything to accomplish my destruction, including his friend, since I remember in the past, that he is not alone. A fox, yet, he's look very familiar since I look at him, yet, he remind someone from my past. But who?"

"What do you mean, Lord Lyric?" DX ask him.

"Not sure," he replied to him. "Although, his appearance does have a remarkable resemble from what I look at him, yet, he does have lack of knowledge, not sure why. Either way, we must continually onward, before I will discover the temple."

"And what exactly inside the temple from what you seek?" DX-17 ask him once more.

"You will find out, once we gain toward it," Lyric replied with simple pride and wicked smile. "Knowing this temple is the key and find it and use it that object, so that I can control them, if they are still hiding within around the world. Knowing they are the master of disguise for not seen for many generations. In facts, I'd haven't seen them for ages since my imprison torment since they are the one who seal me for my crime against the invasion. Yet, I know where the temple is. But, inside the temple, there's very highly important task, that no one can't get in and no one can't get out."

"That's sound some scary from what you said about it," DX-17 said. "One more thing before we reach toward our- I mean your distance. Do you know who they are, Lord Lyrics? You seem quite a lot to know everything about. After all, you said that my memory got barely damage since you spoken to me inside your secret location. So, tell me, who are they?"

Lyric quickly hiss and growl, when he sneer at his trusted and dumb-malfunctional robot, when he heavily breathe from his mouth, knowing he got a container sphere to protect his head. When DX slowly walk back from what its said to him.

"Okay, I'll take that back the way I said to you," DX-17 quickly said to him in minus said back.

"Good," he please to hear it. "Now, I must get that temple, before that meddling Sonic come forward and ruining my plan. As long I got some backup behind me," he look behind his shoulder and see new and improvement robots, since he found down, during his sudden impact. Either way, these robots are professional and mastering of calculational to pinpoint their sudden movement. "I know what type and I know what they are. That blue-meddling and his friends will never stop me for good. Now, move on, so that I won't be bother with it."

Lyric and his minions support and continually onward in forever non-stop in the jungle, hoping he will get there before Sonic and the others show up and ruining everything since what happened the last time, when he was so close to achieve his primary objective and stopping before when he capture one of his friend name Amy to use her to know what she's discover, until that other hedgehog name Shadow step in and ruining everything as well. Luckily for them that they didn't know that Lyric have somehow survival from his fall and manage to acquire loyal minions to do his bidding.

Once he will obtain that staff, he will control them as a superior rule of them all and re-havoc on the world, so that he will control them, hoping they will be revealed to them soon enough.

* * *

Tails keep flying the plane and heading toward the same location, where Lyric is heading. Instead he's few metres away from him, before he gain toward. But thanks to his plane that he get there in no time in few second flat. He look at the main monitor and look at the main coordinate screen in GPs map coordinate in holo-green with yellow blinking dots that's quite rapidly since he look at it, few while ago when he quickly notify to Sonic and the others about his strange activities when he quickly check it out, before Sonic and the others show up. Yet the problem that its due north-west that few away from the villages and his workshop and his home as well. But he is concern to know why the GP coordinate have quickly make a sudden reaction to know why.

Unless, in general theory that this plane was built contain several equipment, since the original owner or creator who built this plane got some incredible equipment to used by. The question is, when that the plane first started it? Either way, he's focus on his scouting patrol, hoping Sonic and the others will get there in no time, if he can make it of course. He's checking the fuel once more, so far, it's still full when he look at the fuel gaze and see a red arrow point it out said 'Full' not 'Empty.' Luckily for him that he check's the engine once more and yet, everything is well okay perfectly. Besides, this plane is a new beginning for him.

Once he keep flying toward that direction and checking to make sure that Eggman doesn't follow him this time. Unless, in his own time, he's send out his little fly-bot to spy on them, just in case to see what he's up to something.

"Okay, I am in position," he said to himself, while looking at the GPS coordinate to make sure he's on right on track. "And, just in case to make sure that plane is still intact to make sure nothing goes wrong. Yet, I am concern about the location since the GP pick up something that's highly unknown to me."

That part is true that he is not sure why his GPS have somehow pick up something that's further away from Sonic and the others without knowing why. Knowing he's already success since his first try was a completed fail, until now in today session that he's somehow manage to get it work without knowing why. But still, he's not sure why the GPS have somehow pick up strange activities without knowing, yet he is going to check it out, while steering the plane carefully toward the destination and making sure he won't crash the plane, knowing this is brand new to him.

Once he keep flying and flying for more than a second, while carefully drive and steer the plane, until he finally arrive at the jungle that's below him. Tails look down and see so many trees in different shapes and sizes. Either way, this part the way Tails look at it, is highly unknown, nor the name of it as well. Once he look down at the jungle and see a pathway, hoping he will find a perfect clear to land the plane down, and making sure that his plane won't make a single scratch from it, knowing this plane he believe it his baby to him.

He's already exam the local area, hoping he will find a perfect place to land it down, if he can find it of course.

"Man, this place from what I look at it, is pretty huge and easily getting lose in matter of speaking," he said to him. "Except Sticks that she's pretty know the way. Knowing she is a jungle expert on one or two things," until his GPS is picking up something, when Tails quickly look at it and see that it's begin quite rapidly. "Oh boy, this is bad from what I look at it. I need to place to land and fast, so that I won't make a den on it."

He quickly exam the entire jungle area, hoping he will find one. Until, he quickly spotted it one, in open clear distance, when he quickly steer and turn the plane and try to land it on the ground as lowering as he could, knowing this plane does got some new and improve wheels, hoping he will make it in to time whatsoever. Tails try to descend lowering and lowering to try to make it a little gentle from what he could. Once the plane is slowly and nearing toward the open road path, until the wheels is making a high-pitch squealing noise, that Tails is barely holding on that his ears didn't like at it all, while focus and steady the plane, while it keep pushing toward the trees, when few tree stubs have already broken lose and snap in half in complete full throttle. The problem is that his plane don't have fold position on the wings of the plane, except two semi-fold at the end each side. The black tyres is keep making that same noise over and over, that Tails is putting sheet amount of pressure and try to hold and steady the plane, while more tree stubs are keep snapping off over and over that's already sudden nearby.

Everything that he and his friends work hard to re-custom the plane and checking that everything is well secure, including for arguing sake about which colour is suitable for the plane, but Tails have already decide including Sonic that the colour of the plane is going to be yellow that's matching to his fur. And yet, everything agree on Tails' choice that yellow is a promising choice for him. But Tails won't giving up that easily, knowing he work so hard to get that fully cooperant plane that's still intact and making sure its won't come off.

Once he keep steady, while the types of the plane keep making a squealing sound that's still hunting on poor Tails' both ears. Yet several soil that's coming out have already make a spat on his protection goggle in small, lumpy brown colour. His hands is already clenches on his steering brake, while the soil is slowly becoming an eruption and make a sever marks on the plane, the twins propeller blade is still spinning quite very rapidly and already destroy multiple trees in brute force and heavy catastrophic in north-west jungle. He's putting so much pressure, that he's already gritting his teeth, ignoring some soil on his fox teeth, while focusing to secure the plane straight without making a wrong turn. He put so much sheer amount of pressure and hold it steady, while the blade and wings continually bash and snap quite dozen of trees, which I will be sorry for destroy it.

Until, a solemn belief take place from him, that the plane is slowly goes down for not sure why, when he manage to put down the brake again, when the types is still continually squealing out. Until the engine is now stop is fully completely when exhaustion steam coming out from the main plane engine. That the plane is now stop and semi-close toward the mountain, that little that he didn't know that

"Golly, that was so close," Tails said to him, while looking at the main – but, merely toward the mountain. Until, he notice something on his teeth and said. "Ew! I must have some dirt on my teeth since I'd already brush it since this morning. Great, now I can brush it, yet again and cost of my life saving as well."

He quickly hop and jump down from his plane and make a quick examine and see heavy smoke coming out from the main exhaustion and see some smear on the plane, when he left his protective goggle and said.

"Great," he said to himself in slight disappointment. "Now, it need a good wash to clean it off, since it was already paint since yesterday. Guess, I need a lots of water to remove it and cleaning some wood chip in the back seat as well. But for first, the destination and need my GP coordinate to know where it is," he quickly use his twin tails that spin like a propeller and look at the main cockpit and see the main GPS that's still blinking, when he quickly look and exam it. "Huh, it's 2 miles up from here and it's not very far at all, huh. Good thing, I pick somewhere near toward it. I do hope that Sonic and the others will show up from here. Otherwise, we have no idea who we're up against."

Yet unknown to him and the others, Sonic and his friends, that, they have no idea that Lyric is now already begin his move toward the temple, hoping he will get there in no time. Can Sonic and the others get there in no time?

* * *

Lyric along with DX-17 and his new and improve minions of warriors have found it, the temple, was hidden in plain site for more than 1,000 of years since the Fall of the Ancient. They are standing at the main entrance that appear to be a gate in dull who appear to be a metallic green colour with luminous blue that's still shine out with ancient drawing with strange and unknown languages that Lyric knows what they'd are and that languages when his eyes were almost gorge out that he haven't seen that languages for very long time since.

The drawing he look at it. It is highly quality with stunning detail and seeing a strange look-like face that he's almost forget about it since he was a little snake, when they told them about the tale that inspire on them. Until after thousands of years since his imprison. Everything he knew, is now gone, forever in the face of the earth, all that's remain is relic and several temples that was buried deep for more than a decade since.

Until the generation step forward, who happened to be Sonic and his meddling friends of his, have ruin everything for the time being. Yet, he will success it and achieve his own destiny, so that he will control them as a superior ruler and master of all destruction.

DX look at the main entrance of the temple, when its blink optics and said to Lord Lyric. "Lord Lyric, is that the temple from what you told about it?"

"Indeed, DX-17," Lyric confirm with a simple hissing sound. "This is the door, that will guide me toward the place, so that I will control them."

"Forgive me on my logical curiosity from your minor dialoguing, what kind of object that you seek?"

"The Staff of Pure," he replied, when he is slithering toward the main gate of the main entrance. "Whoever control the staff, who have a divide power of the Pure One, to gain control them like nothing you never seen before. That staff will be mine for the taken. Yet, inside there are so many puzzle and traps at the same time, not even the Ancient Echidna couldn't figure out the puzzle code. Yet many have entering and yet many have never get out in time."

"You mean-?"

"Exactly," Lyric confirm from what DX is going to say. "None of them didn't get there, alive. Yet, I remember every corridors in every path since it was design. Unless, they'd manage to change it, clever from the Ancient. But that Staff will soon be mine," he clenches his three metal claws-like when he make a sinister laughing.

"If I may, Lord Lyric," DX-17 make a stand intuition, "how are we going inside the main entrance? This seal door contain highly mechanism that I haven't figure out how to get in without knowing why. Although, you said it true that my memory is barely damage since you spoken about it before. But how are we going entering the main seal door, my Lord?"

DX-17 does have a point, when he's already scan the door and see a seal mechanism lock, that's right in front of them. Yet the outline of the shape is server small with the same writing that's circular around the seal door. Lyric, however, that he knows about the seal mechanism door, after all, he was there once before he begun his betray on the Ancient and reclaim as his own. Yet the Staff of Pure is the key to gain control, yet it is remained hidden, inside the forgotten but hidden temple. He slithering toward the main seal door and see a lock mechanism, just like DX-17 said it would. The seal was indeed correct from what DX said that it has an outline of the shape contain highly lock. Yet he remember quite clearly that the seal got a highly bi-code, which it is going to be a problem for him because he's wearing a bio-mech suit that contain his life support, and also his three metallic claw-like won't open it.

Unless, he could them as bait to draw them right here, so that Sonic won't open it, like he did before from what Eggman said to him while ago.

"My Lord?" DX-17 said to him. "Is everything alright?"

"For the moment, DX," Lyric replied. "We need that meddling hedgehog to open the seal door, knowing he is only one who can open it since he 'accidently' open it when Professor Eggman told me everything about it."

"Who is this Eggman who you speak about it?"

"A foolish human, with long moustache with pez-size glasses, wearing some kind of jacket like a professional military and yet, he was one who stole my control orb sphere to control all machinery since the day Sonic and his friends stole everything for me."

"Sound like this Eggman-character is not a type of person who don't want to mess with him," DX said in utmost excusive.

"For now, and maybe," said Lyric, while look at the main seal door and staring at those pictures and see a staff, that he remember since he was little. He's wanted one, so that he will gain control of them as a Pure One. "Yet, we must hide before that meddling hedgehog show up."

"But what if he doesn't show up?"

"Oh, he will," he promise out. "He's already admiring for adventure, from what Doctor Eggman. But for now, we must wait before he'll show up along with his friends, so that they will do their part for me and then I will sizes my prize."

"A brilliant idea from what you said Lord Lyric," DX admiring the way Lyric said to him when its clap its hand. "A brilliant plan, no doubt about that."

Lyric smile upon himself, so that Sonic and the others will saw the temple, so that he will unlock it with his bio-genetic signature, so that he will open, so that he will launch his attack against them and soon, he will retrieved his greatest prize of them all: The Staff of Pure. Whoever control the staff, who controlling them as well and soon, he will be the Master of all Destruction and then, finally he will destroy that meddling blue hedgehog and destroy all life on every planet and then re-created his own world, under his image as a god himself.

But for now, he will wait in patience, so that Sonic and his friends will show up, eventually, so that he will about to taste of vergence for messing with him for the last time including Shadow and Eggman. So now, he will wait. Waiting for Sonic the Hedgehog.

Until suddenly, he heard a loud explosion that's coming miles from here that's cause a loud eruption, when he heard it.

"What was that?" DX-17 quickly said it.

"My guess that Sonic and the others have already come here," Lyric make a logical guess.

"My goodness of oil, that was very fast to come here on purpose," DX replied to him.

"Yes," he acidic said, when he crawl and approach DX-17. "They are coming here quite fast. Now," he look at his new minions of his, "hide and cover to make sure that Sonic won't show up!"

"Right away!" DX quickly acknowledge him; the minions are begun to succumb and quickly hide to make sure that Sonic and the others won't show up. As for Lyric, when he eventually smile, hoping that Sonic will open the door, like he did before. And he will about get a very unwelcome surprise, when he look at the direction, where the plane is landing.

"You will come Sonic," he said to himself in less sinisterly voice mix with acidic voice. "So that I will have my revenge since you did to me. And soon, I will gain control of them and soon, nothing will never stop me to achieve my destiny. Nothing will never stop upon my wrath, nothing will stand against Lyric," he clenches of his metal claws together as a sheer pressure, that he will finally achieve against his vengeance against Sonic and his meddling friends of his.

* * *

Tails is looking at the main GPS coordinate that's attach and inside the plane, while the plane is landing and nearly toward the mountain distance and his plane is now cover with soil along with several broken tree branches from the unexpected result, that he didn't know that his plane contain high power like nothing he never seen before, including when he saw a strange engine look-like that's inside the main engine that he never seen anything like before in his entire life. Yet, he could remove it, but it was too difficult so he decide to sit this engine out before he will remove it and replace with something else for the time being that he believe that the engine is almost like a jet-engine type brand, but he have no idea what is a jedi before.

Yet, he need to find the coordinate, where the GPS is taking there in forever reason. So that he will get there in no time, when he quickly exam his GPS and checking his plane as well.

"Okay, it's not far from here, and it take about less than an hour," Tails said to himself, while looking at his GPS coordinates. "I hope, whatever it is. It must be very important to know what it is."

"You're telling me," a familiar voice quickly said to him, when Tails quickly turn his behind and see his best friends, when he shout out-

"Sonic!" his voice is very pleased to see him again.

"Whoa, Tails," Sonic exam the plane. "You need more clean-up since what happened."

"Well, it was a high speed, that I was try to steer and gently close down," Tails replied to him. "But I made a high speed, which I didn't notice before."

"I thought, you know how to fly a plane, Tails?"

"I did," Tails cried out to him. "But this one is still new and lots of experience to learn more about this plane. It could be the main new engine, since I saw it since yesterday term. Maybe that was the cause of it," until he notice that the others have never show up, when he quickly exam the main area. "Where's Amy and the others?"

Until Sonic and Tails heard a wheezing sound that's coming from few metre away, when Amy along with Knuckles and Sticks are now completely exhaustion, when they'd keep running and running in full speed, but Sonic however don't need rest.

"We're . . ." Amy is grasp out for air, ". . . here," she try to breath herself again, ". . . Tails."

"You took you long enough to get here," Sonic said to him in less impatient. But everyone in the village that Sonic is the fastest Mobian in the world, well, apart from Shadow of course.

"That's because you use your famous speed of yours . . ." Sticks said to him, in less short breath and try to regain herself from her long running, "have somehow over ranking us!"

"Yeah . . ." Knuckles said and agree with her, yet he too is complete exhaustion from all that running he's been though, since Sonic is using his main speed to over gain them.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay," Sonic try to apologise to them for the converse since what happen today session. "You know how much l love my speed and besides, I won't worn off quite easily."

"Except one time, you had," Tails said to him about few while ago, when he's slowly over extreme and cause him losing his speed for the time being.

"Okay, fine," Sonic admit to him. "I do have one worn out, not more."

Tails softly shaken his head side, knowing Sonic can be a little suborn for the time being. Yet, he is a friend to him, since he know him for a long time.

"Anyway, did you find anything from your GPS coordinate?" Sonic ask him about any new update since what happen today since after Tails fly his new and improve plane.

"Naturally, yes," Tails confirm to him, when he jump down from the plane. "I'd quickly re-exam the coordinate and it coming from further north in two miles flat and it's not very far from here."

"You're telling me," Knuckles said to him. "Miles from here is almost to compare from your own real na-"

Until Sonic quickly his mouth, that Knuckles is almost said to Tails real name – Miles Prower – a pun mean miles per hour. Which no one in the villages didn't know his actually real name except his friends who knows about it. Yet Sonic is a secret keeper is too make sure that no one can't revealed Tails real name, otherwise he will threat anyone for telling Tails' real name, yet it is very rare to see Sonic make a threat.

"Uh. . . Sonic," Amy said to him, after she's regain her breath back. "We know Tails real name. So why, did you cover his mouth?"

"Just in case to make sure no one being following," Sonic answer to her.

"You got that right," Sticks agree with him. "I'd too is to make sure we won't be follow since we come here and checking to see any mole people that's lying on the planet below."

"Mole people?" Amy confuse out from what Sticks said.

"Trust me," Sticks replied. "You don't want to know about all this."

Sonic and the others have no idea what Sticks mean about mole people that was hidden on the plane below, except one time they encountered the lost tribe of frog, will soon reclaim their home once more. Until they'd seal them good, except one of them who decide to stay in his new life without causing a single damage to the villages so that he's making his own enlightenment in peace and harmony.

"Okay, that's enough conversational," Tails said to them. "Shall we get going?"

"You took it right out from my mouth, Tails," Sonic quickly said to him with a simple thumbs-up, when he quickly let go Knuckles' mouth. "Let's go."

"Aw," Knuckles whine out, "not more running, again!"

"It's very good for you, Kunx," Sonic said to him. "Now come on, we have to get moving!"

Team Sonic is now start running toward one direction and yet Tails is take the lead, that he knows where it is. Once they keep on running, yet unknown to them, that a small black fly-robot is watching everything that's mean Eggman is also watching as well.

* * *

Tails is escorting them toward the destination, although, he didn't use his leg, instead, he's using his twin tails as a mini propeller, while Sonic – well – his usually super speed, but only make a small temptation without making too fast, so that he'll make a slight further again toward them. The others are now picking up the phase without falling behind.

It's take more than 20 minutes since they'd keep on running except Tails using his spin tails propellers along with Sonic's speed of course.

"It's right over there," Tails quickly said to them.

"About time!" Knuckles said it out to him. "My legs are killing me including my feet too."

"Knuckles," Amy said to him. "It's a small phase, not fast phase."

"But Sonic and Tails are cheating!" Knuckles complain and whine out about Sonic and Tails' cheating method.

"That's was different okay," Amy said to him Of course Amy know that Sonic was born with a mental speed ability and Tails was born with two tails. "Right now, we need to move on, so that we need to know what we are dealing with. And then in a promise future to ask Sonic and Tails, once the mission."

"Agree," Sticks make a quickly confirm to her. Knowing she's not uncomfortable with cheater like Sonic and Tails.

The gangs are quickly making a phase, hoping they will reach it no time. If they can make in time. Unknown to them, that the enemy have arrive way early from what Sonic and the others didn't know about it and that enemy who happened to be Lyric the Last of the Ancient. After more than 20 minutes, when Team Sonic and Friends of course, have finally arrive at the coordinate when they'd quickly stop for the time being, except only Sonic and Tails of course. While Amy, Sticks and Knuckles are slowly to regain their breath once more.

"Okay, guy, this is the place," Tails said to them.

Yet unknown to them, that Lyric is watching their every movement. Hiding in a deep brushes without being seeing. Yet he despise on them for sure. So that he will have his revenge in no time, while looking at them.

"You sure this is the place, Tails?" Sonic asking, while examining this unknown area that he never been there before. In fact, this place from what he look at its seemingly too familiar, more likely its almost like when they saw a creepy temple that contain the most dangerous prisoner of them all, the one who called Lyric. "It's almost too familiar for me."

"Well, that place is very familiar, but it is differential from what I'd look at it," Amy said to him, after she's already regain her breathe again once more. "But, judging those trees and brushes are very new to us including several large rocks as well."

Amy is indeed correct since what happened the last time, when they'd stumble upon a temple that contain Lyric – well, basically it is a prison temple that's hold Lyric, until they'd met Eggman along with Metal and some new and old ancient robots that's related from the Ancient period, of course Lyric used as tool of vergence and a perfect warrior blend of him.

"Well, to be honest, it does look the same," Sonic said to them, while exam the place once.

Knuckles and Sticks make their own exam, when they'd notice something, they saw something they'd couldn't believe their own eyes.

"Hey, guys?" Knuckles said to them. "Look at this," he point out, when Sonic, Amy and Tails look at the direction and see a strange gate like nothing they'd never seen anything like this before. That the gate is dull who appear to be a metallic green colour with luminous blue that's shine out with ancient drawing. Yet it was almost cover with vine and several tree brushes as well.

"What is this place?" Sonic look at it. Yet, while Lyric is still forever in the shadow, while making a small observation look on them.

"I have no idea what it is," Amy admit, while examining this place. "It's almost like the one when we discover a different temple when we first encountered Lyric – which of course it was a prison temple."

"True, true," Sonic agree with her.

"You mean this Lyric that you guys fought against this reptile-creep who want you guys dead?" Stick said to them, when she's remember correctly that Sonic and the others told her what really happened since they'd encountered him and stopping for taking over the world.

"Well, yes," Sonic confirm to her. "But Lyric is long gone since Shadow kick him out for good."

"Oh yeah," Amy remember correctly since she was held hostage from him. "Shadow have somehow steal your thunder – well, mostly for the time being. At least he is gone for good."

"That's part, yes," Sonic confirm that part. "But I decide to let Shadow do it, so that he want some justice."

"And stole your thunder," Amy add on. Until she's look back at the temple. "I'd never seen that kind of temple before. It's too different to compare from the others from what I know about it. Including several writing that I quick translate for the time being. But, this one, is highly new to me."

Amy is correct for the time being, that in all of her own life that she never seen that kind of temple since we found and discover few thing that's highly unknown to her, so that she can learn one or two thing by disciple on an ancient tablet, yet most of them are prankster and mislead that's make her mad still, yet, some of them contain a riddle of old that's beyond to the Ancient. But this one from what Amy look at it, is highly unknown to her, knowing this temple is a new discovery.

"You're telling me," Sonic add on, while look at it. "I have never seen that kind of temple before including Lyric's one. But this one is highly unknown and look at this drawing that its already crafted it," he look at those drawing like nothing he never seen before in his own life. "What are they?"

"Don't know," Amy said. "Including those languages," she exam those unknown ancient languages. "I have never seen anything like before."

"My guess that this temple was sometime before the rise of the Ancient in general theory of course," Tails make an educational theory. "Or born, right in the middle of it."

"Well, I don't know much about temple and stuff, but this' one is highly unknown to me," Knuckles said to them. "Including that Buddy Temple that's down below as well."

"That temple was an underground conversation temple was designed by your ancestors, Knuckles," Amy said to him. That about a few whiles ago, when Sonic along with his enemy of his Eggman. Have somehow discovery or totally ignore when they'd entering an underground temple, when Sonic quickly he saw several Echidna, just like Knuckles. That's mean that temple from down below was Knuckles' peoples and his ancestors as well. It was called the Curse of the Buddy Temple from what Eggman said, but this temple must remain buried at all time.

"Oh yeah," he started to remember now. "That temple was my people who buried it long ago. I wish, I could go back there again to learn more to know what happened to them."

"That's part, yes," Amy agree with her own excitement, so that she can learn more thing about that underground temple. "Right now, we need to focus on the temple itself."

"Any idea how we open it?" Sonic ask them. "I'm dying to know what's inside from it."

"I think there is a lock switch over there," Tails point out, when they quickly run toward it. While Lyric remain hidden in the shadow, to make sure that Sonic will open it and soon destroy them in full completely.

Team Sonic look at the strange circular shape with the outer edge circular shape as with the same languages as well, and yet it has got a hand-print like the one that Sonic and others, apart from Sticks, who originally found Lyric's prison. The last time they'd saw that the original temple got Sonic and Tails on it, but that's impossible, unless they'd been to the past to stop Lyric from what Sonic said to Amy and Knuckles. Unless the Ancient thanking them for stopping Lyric's abomination plan for good.

"It's the same," Sonic said.

"Indeed," said Amy. "But its different since we look at it."

"I wonder to know; will it work like before?" Knuckles ask them. Yet Lyric is getting almost ready to advance and destroy Sonic for good, to make sure that Sonic will open the lock mechanism.

Sonic look at his open right hand and his palm for a mere second and replied, "Only one way to find out," he press his hand onto the lock mechanism, yet Lyric looking at them, while hiding in the brushes so that he will about to make an advance attack.

The pressure its doing it told on Team Sonic. Until, something is very wrong when Sonic look at it and see nothing happen. Not a single movement is will actives.

"That's . . . odd," Sonic said it out.

"What's going on, Sonic?" Amy said to him.

"It won't respond," Sonic said to them.

"What?" They'd shout out in union voice in complete surprise.

Lyric, however, that he too is very surprise, while remain hiding in the brushes, that he couldn't believe his own reptiles eyes that he thought that Sonic was the one who could open the seal mechanism door. Could his intel got it all wrong? Or was it that someone who could open the door? But who? Who is the one who could open the door? So that he need that staff. But who? Who?

Lyric thought it was Sonic, but he was wrong and misinformation, when DX-17 slowly approach him and said to him, "shall we begin now, my Lord?" DX-17 use its lower vocal cord, so that they'd won't be caught.

"No . . ." he answer out in lower voice. "Tell them, to wait. So that the strike will commencing sooner and later."

"Right away," DX-17 quickly acknowledge him and make a move to inform the others, while Lyric continually observe from them and hearing their conversational voice.

"Seriously guys," Sonic continually said to them. "It won't respond, when I touch it before. But this one won't respond."

"Maybe it got dead battery?" Knuckles suggestion out from his own mouth.

"Really? A dead battery in the seal temple?" Amy mocking him. "Seriously Knuckles. Ancient don't have dead battery, they got long-life substance crystal to keep the energy flowing inside the main temple itself, yet, they do have solar panels that's store in from the sun."

"Wow, those ancient got clever idea to store cheap energy waste," Sticks amaze and getting admitted from what the Sticks didn't know about it.

"Trust me, the Ancient are very intelligent from what I'd read about it," Amy said to her. "Anyway, let me try to open it, to see it will work."

"Be my guest," Sonic said to her, when he make a humble excuse to allow Amy do it.

Amy present her open right hand and press it against the seal mechanism to see it will work or not. And yet, it didn't work at all.

"Well, that did go well," Sonic said it out in less disappointed when he fold his arm together. "Okay, Knux, you're move. Not bash it – just place your hand on the seal mechanism and that's it."

Knuckles approach the seal mechanism when Amy make her own excuse. When Knuckles place his hand on the seal lock, until nothing work at all.

"Okay, Knuckles' hand didn't work at all," said Sonic. "Okay, Sticks, you're up."

"Are you kidding me?" Sticks yell out to him. "You know how much I don't trust technology, even when something goes wrong!"

"Sticks does have a point, Sonic," Amy said to him. Yet she's knows all about Sticks' issuing problem about technology and everything in matter of speaking.

"Great," Sonic sarcastically said to himself.

"What about me?" Tails asking them. "I'm the only one left, so that I should open it."

Sonic look at Tails, knowing he is the only one remain in the team, yet, he have no choice to say. "Okay, Tails. Be my guess."

Tails walk and approach the main seal door, when Knuckles walk away from his excuse, when Tails present an open hand and press it against the seal door, hoping it will work. Until nothing change at all.

"Well, it's look like Tails wasn't the one who's going to-" Amy was about to finish her last sentence, until something that's about to happened, when a small quake appear from nowhere, when all of them are barely to hold on is to know what's going on here.

Tails is still hold on, when suddenly a heavy luminous light blue have somehow surround his entire right hand, when a high-fast of multiple of luminous light blue that's somehow shot out from it like a sudden beams, when Sonic and others look at and Lyric is still remain hidden behind those brushes as he watch everything.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out to him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Sonic quickly cried out to him, that he is not sure what's going on, while those shoots are continually marching up in each different section, when more luminous light blue shine out in full completely as such picture and writing as well. Until two large doors is slowly transform into a side panel door, while the seal mechanism is still intact. Tails quickly let it go, when the seal mechanism hatch quickly went down on the ground itself in very high-speed.

Once the small quake is slowly and now stead in well, when the seal door is now complete open. When Team Sonic made a complete awe and surprise from their own eyes to see an amazing technology since the Ancient create this outstanding temple.

"How?" Sonic ask his little buddy of his. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Tails replied to him.

"You must have know something!" Sonic is getting a small panic in a moment. "Did you use your invention to hack in the seal door?"

"What?" Tails is shock, when he disbelief to him. "If I were bringing my invention to come along, so that I can hotwire the seal door? But no, I didn't!"

"But how?" Sonic keep asking so many questions if he want it to. "How did you open the seal door?"

"Like I said," Tails repeat to him once more, "I don't know!"

"Look you two," Amy step in and said to them. "We can talk about this another time, okay. Let us focus to know more about this temple to see what we have uncover for today. Hoping it is not another prison temple since what happened the last time."

"Agree," Knuckles confirm from what Amy said what happened when they'd encountered Lyric, including Doctor Eggman and Metal as well. Ever since they'd first encountered with a strange temple and inside it was a prison temple was hold to one of the most dangerous of them all: Lyric.

"Anyway, shall we get going to explore the temple?" Amy suggestion to them.

"Well to be honest, I was wonder to know more about the temple itself," Tails admit. "What do you think, Sonic?"

"From what you said before that I too want to see inside the main temple," Sonic replied and admit as well. "But I have to admit from what Amy said about a prison temple, let's hope it not, of course."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure," Tails agree from what Sonic said.

"But I do this temple contain something new," Sonic add on. "Like I don't know, stuff, we never seen before or whatnot, in case something bad, like I don't know if it is a trap or not. Anyway, we should get going toward the temple to see what we can learn."

"I'd hope not," Sticks is not uncomfortable the way, Sonic said about it. That her gut telling that, there's so many traps are lay hidden, inside the forgotten temple, so that she can sense to know where the trap is. Luckily for them, that she is a master of sensing trap or built one as well. Knowing she is the master of nature, since she's live in the forest, knowing she was born and raise from it, knowing she is a pro and master of survival in nature.

Sonic along with his friends have now beginning walking inside the main entrance of the temple to explore what amaze temple that will captivate on their own likeness. Once they'd go in, yet unknown to them, that Lyric slowly emerge out from the brushes and tree that his jaw is now lower down and his eyes were almost budge out that he couldn't believe that little fox have somehow unlock the seal door, without Sonic.

"How is that possible?" Lyric said to himself. "I thought that meddling hedgehog will open it. Not that meddling fox who somehow open it. How is that possible from what I didn't expected before in my entire life?"

DX emerge out from the brushes and quickly said to him. "My Lord? You didn't make an attack on them? Is something wrong?"

Lyric keep stare at the open main entrance gate from what he learn today that he couldn't believe his own eyes. Yet he have so many questions that's need answering from his own personal thought. Like, why? Why that meddling fox have somehow unlocked the main seal door mechanism? Was it something he miss since before he make his own betrayal or was it after? He's not sure what's just happen today when he witness everything, that this meddling Sonic friend who goes by the name Tails. Could this fox is the key? Or something else that he currently missed?

"My Lord?" DX-17 said to him. "You haven't made a single word. Is everything alright to you?"

"I'm fine," Lyric finally replied to him. "DX did you see everything from your optic?"

"Well despite what happen today since I walk back, when I saw that the gate is now open," DX replied. "Although, I did capture something from my optic that this young kid – a fox cub from what I'd recoil that he's somehow open it."

"I know what he did!" Lyric yell out. "But I want to know is that how did he manage to open it! Only a hedgehog can open it from what Eggman tell me since we made an alliance. Unless," he laugh out. "He didn't know."

"Didn't know what, sir?" DX ask him in full confusion.

"Doctor Eggman told me that Sonic use his own palm to press against it, since after I'd escape from prison," said Lyric. "He said that Sonic have somehow unlock it. Unless . . . wait," he figure out already from his own educational voice. "That's it! Of course, every doors got different seal lock, that's why Eggman didn't know about it. Now I know why, this door is only that fox cub can access to open it, and I fall right into his lousy fat head of his. I'd beginning to think that Eggman didn't know anything about the Ancient mechanism since the ancient design it."

"You mean that this Eggman character have somehow didn't know about the seal code, that he thought it was Sonic. But it's turn it was not?" DX rephase from what Lyric said.

"Indeed," Lyric confirm. "Now then, since that meddling fox have somehow unlock the seal temple itself. It's time for Sonic for a welcoming reunion and getting that staff will soon be mine," he clenches his fist together. "Now bring my minion, so that we got something that's need to important," he order DX-17.

"Right away," DX quickly acknowledge with a simple salute and quickly running from him to inform the others.

While Lyric looking at the hidden temple, with a sinister and grinning smile. Thanks to Sonic or that meddling fox who goes by the name Tails, have thanking him for open the temple. So that he will get his claws-hand on the staff – The Staff of Pure. Yet unknown to him, that the same fly-bot is spying on him, that Eggman is also spying on them as well.

Unknowingly to them, when a strange unknown dark figure is also spying on them for a long, long time is hiding at the other side of the temple, while Lyric and his minions and DX-17 are now entering the temple, including small fly-bot is gaining follow them, unexpected. A figure who is very tall, mechanism humanoid-shape with yellow colour with red insignia on its chest and with luminous light blue optic eyes colour and lastly the figure is also cover with same soil, where Tails making the landing. The Team Sonic along with Lyric and his new minions and Eggman spying from his fly-bot, that someone is watching them this whole time.

And none of them didn't about it as well. The question is, who is spying on them?

* * *

**Whatever the inside the temple, knowing it is very important to uncover what happen in the Ancient long ago - but I can't tell you in following chapter in couple while time ahead.**

**Well - well - well that Sonic and the others have found another temple and yet it is different since they first found Lyric in Rise of Lyric's game in Sonic Boom, but the review is now very good at all from what I know about it. Anyway, they didn't know that Lyric is watching including Eggman as well and yet an unknown spy is watching without any notice whatsoever. The appearance will have to wait in future time when the time comes. The temple hold many thing from what Sonic and the others will find.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a while and please don't judge on my writing nor making a critic okay. Look at my profile thank you. And also stay at home from Coronavirus so that we will beat this disease. So please stay at home at all time, thank you and see you next time. **


End file.
